I Reach For You
by Rikku-Crowley
Summary: According to Dad, that how we'd get money from then on. Now, be it forced against my will or not, to every person my dad brings in I'm the same to them all. Title may change. AU. No flames please.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, after a long debate with myself I decided I just needed a bit of a break from my other story to get inspired to write it. Plus, this story has been brewing inside me for a while now. Anyway, I should be getting a new editor soon. I haven't officially asked her yet but I will on Monday. Anyway, I won't update unless people like it so please review. Thanks. Enjoy!

Prologue

Ed's POV

My stomach growled for the twelfth time that day. How long had it been since I last ate anything? Three days, I think. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, 'it's highly unusual for a person not to eat for three days'. But in reality it's not...not for me; For me eating is a luxury. Yup, that's me. Sixteen-year-old male, blonde hair, kinda sho-...vertically challenged, and 89lbs to boot.

God, at the rate that bastard has me losing I'll be dead by the end of the year. Damn asshole and his sadistic pleasures. I make the food then have to sit and watch him and Al eat it. Ah, Al...I wish he'd never found out. But one day Al came home early on a binge day and walked in as my head hung over the toilet, my father stuffing his own fingers down my throat demanding the food come out of my 'perfect little body'.

Things only got worse when my father lost his job. Instead of looking for a new job like a normal person, he seemed to suddenly realize that I could work. Sadly, not normal work. Oh no, he called up some of his disgusting buddies one day and had them come over to the house and give him a handful of twenty's. You can probably guess my surprise upon arriving home from school alone(Al stayed after to make up a test) only to get my brains fucked out by each one.

According to Dad, that how we'd get money from then on. Now, be it forced against my will or not, to every person my dad brings in I'm the same to them all. I'm Edward Elric, the anorexic- bulimic hooker.

A/N: I know it's short but it's just a little idea I've had. raises fist CURSE YOU LIFE MANAGEMENT SKILLS CLASS! CURSE YOU! coughs so, yeah, if you like it, review or I won't write anymore. Thanks. Bye.


	2. I'm Fine

A/N: Hi there everybody! waves I'm back. Thank you guys SOOO much for the reviews!!! see, guys, reviews are, like, the elixir of life for me when it comes to fanfics. And when it comes to other things there's sweet tea. P anyway, I'd like to introduce my new editor for this story, Shelby! Yay! She sadly is not here at the moment and I can't get in contact with her before I post but she will add a word in next chapter. Also, just as a warning it will switch back and forth between POVs I will put it in there though. Don't worry.;;; Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I'll be fine

(Normal POV)

The black car pulled into the drive-way briskly. As two men slid out of the car the one on the passenger's side whistled lowly. "Jeez, Roy," he said, kicking an empty can lying on the ground. "Don't you think you can afford a nicer place than this with your salary?"

The dark haired man who had crawled from the driver's seat, Roy, glared half-heartedly at his friend. "Hughes, you remember why I moved out here, right?"

Hughes scratched his head. "Yeah, yeah, to investigate the area from the inside undercover, I know." Hughes mumbled, "But why didn't you just drive out here for a quick look-see then be done with it? It's not like you to not slack off, Roy. And besides, I keep telling you to find a wife, but what woman in her right mind would marry a guy who chooses to live out here when he has a choice?"

"Hughes! Stop bringing that up! I'll find a wife when I feel like it!"

"Hush, hush!" Hughes hissed, "You're going to wake the whole neighborhood up. It's Friday morning, Roy, kids have to get up for school in a few hours."

—000—

Around seven a.m., as the sun rose into the sky, Roy and Hughes were dragging the last few boxes into Roy's new house. "Well, that's everything. We're done!" Hughes cheered.

"Yeah, now even though they're out of the car you still promised to help me unpack a little." Roy chuckled when his friend let out a disappointed groan. "Come on, I really do appreciate the help."

As the two made their way towards the door they heard muffled yells coming from the house next door. Out of curiosity, Roy slowed his pace, listening intently to the argument going on behind the door. But when he veered over towards the fence he felt Hughes arm grab him, holding him back. Roy looked at his friend, to see Hughes shake his head. "Don't get involved, Roy."

Roy jumped in surprise, however, when the door slammed open and a yelling blonde teen stomped into the front yard. "Leave me alone! I have to go to school! Come on, Al."the boy called as he trudged angrily towards the little fence gate at the end of the walkway.

Roy's attention only turned from the boy when he heard a worried call of "Brother!" as a second, slightly taller teen joined the first at the gate. The second boy stopped his little half jog once he seemed to notice Roy's starring eyes. The taller teen smiled so nicely at him. It was _almost_ scary.

"Oh, hello." the boy chirped, "Are you going to be our new neighbor?"Roy just nodded numbly, gaze still fixed on the shorter boy at the gate. "Awesome." he said, offer Roy his hand, "I'm Alphonse Elric, what's your name?"

Roy shook his head vigorously before giving the boy's hand a shake. "Oh! Um, I'm Roy Mustang." He said, then gestured towards Hughes. "And that's my friend, Maes Hughes, he's helping me move in."

"Ah, I see."Al pointed at the short teen next to him. "This is my older brother, Edward."

"Older brother?"

"Yeah."

"But you're so much talle-"

Al did some sort of frantic flail, spouting off gibberish, before clapping his hands over his brother's ears as Edward growled. Roy raises a brow quizzically at the two. "Brother likes to think he's not short. He calls himself vertically challenged and gets very angry is someone mentions our height difference." Al hissed before removing his hands from his brother's head.

Roy was about to respond when a yell from the doorway of the brothers's house cut him off. "Edward! Don't forget!" the man in the doorway shouted as Edward clenched his fists, his whole body tensing with him at the sound of the man's voice. This did not go unnoticed by Roy.

Ed turned around swiftly, glaring daggers at the man in the doorway. "I won't forget, okay!"Ed screamed in a frustrated manor.

"Good! Because I'm sure your brother doesn't want another sprained wrist or worse. You need to be more careful about your actions."

Roy glanced at Al who looked pretty pissed off himself. _'Well,'_ Roy thought, _'There must be something going on here. I guess I really did choose the right house.'_

With a final glare the two brothers set off down the sidewalk, Al waving waving good-bye to Roy as they passed. Roy managed to catch the beginning of their conversation before they were out of earshot.

"Do you want me to buy you something to eat, Brother?" Al asked sympathetically.

"No." Ed answered, "I don't want that bastard hurting you again. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Hughes walked over to stand beside his friend. "Roy?" He asked in a worried tone.

Roy let a smirk creep onto his face. "Well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me." he mumbled before heading inside.

—000—

Around noon the two men took a break form unpacking. Hughes stretched tiredly, glancing at Roy who was starring at the clock they had puled from one of the boxes. Hughes was about to speak, but his friend cut him off with a question of his own.

"What time do the schools get out around here?" Roy asked quietly.

Hughes smiled. "Oh! And why would _you_ want to know about that?" he asked suggestively, "You want to see those boys again?"

Roy glared. "Well, yes. I'm sure you saw that there was _something_ suspicious going on, Hughes. I plan to find out what it is. So, maybe I'll talk to the younger one, the older seems to know more but he didn't seem like the talkative type."

Hughes yawned and headed for the door. "I have to leave now, but be careful Roy, don't get yourself killed all right?"Hughes said, earning a weak smile from Roy.

Hughes opened the door before calling "Two o'clock." back to Roy. The raven-haired man tilted his head at his friend. Hughes chuckled, "The school gets out at two o'clock."

—000—

Ed's POV

I tapped my pen irritably against my desk. Why the _Hell_ did my school have to require an arts class for graduation? (A/N: Yeah, my school does that. is sitting in art class while writing rough draft) This is the most boring class video I have EVER had to sit through in my entire school career. (A/N: I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ED! is not really paying attention to most boring I've video ever had to sit through in my entire school career yeah, I'll leave you guys alone now.) And I'm hungry!

Ugh. If only there was a way to eat without Al getting hurt. But that bastard has eyes everywhere. Yes, even at school. The stupid Vice Principal is a frequent 'customer' and the guy watches me like a hawk. And if I eat anything he tells my dad. That's what happened last time. I snuck a burger and some fries using Al's account and the Vice Principal saw me and went squealing to my father, 'Hohenhiem! Hohenhiem! You're son was eating without your permission!' UGH! He's such a tattle-tail to my dad like an obedient dog.

When I got home that day with Al my father grabbed him and told me that if I _ever_ pulled such a stunt again my brother would be as good as dead. And after making such a statement he proceeded to twist Al's wrist until I swore to never do it ever again. Once Al was released I rushed to his side and began checking his arm only to find it slightly sprained.

I looked up at the clock hopefully. Yes! Only one more hour! Wait, why the Hell am _I_ happy? I'm just going to have to go home after this. Hmmmm... Maybe I can convince the old bastard to just let me sleep when I get home. I really don't feel like being fucked today. Well, I mean, you know, I don't feel like being fucked _any day. _Well, I mean, of course I want to be fuck _sometimes_. I'm only human. But, you know- AGH! Damn it! Big picture, please! I don't feel like it TODAY! Period!

I huffed at my desk, gathering my binders and stuffing them in my bag as the bell rang. At least my favorite class was next and the last one for the day. All I can say is, Thank god for science class. Man, I could use an Advil.

—000—

The final bell rang, releasing the students from the confines of school. While everyone else rushed home I waited for Al then walked home slowly. The farther from school I got, the closer I came to our Hell hole of a home.

Al's attention turned to my stomach as it growled loudly. His frown only deepened as I grew tired shortly into our walk home. We stopped where we always did and allowed me to rest. "Brother..." Al began, "I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Don't be silly, Al. I'm fine." I said, a strained smile on my face.

"No, you aren't!" Al yelled, "Look at you! You can't even make the short walk home from school. Brother, please! You have to eat something! I don't care if I'm hurt, but if you don't eat something soon you'll die! You claim you're fine but you and I both know otherwise. Please eat, and get better."

I starred at the ground solemnly before shoving myself off the bench and offering my boney hand to my brother. "Come on, Al...let's go home."

—000—

Normal POV

"Son of a bitch!" Roy yelled, leaping backwards to avoid the pile of boxes that had toppled over. "T-That was close. I think I may be more afraid of the boxes than the neighborhood criminals." Roy glanced at the clock sitting on another pile of boxes in the corner. "So, it's two o'clock already. Fantastic!" That said, Roy trotted to the yard to wait for the two brothers.

Just as expected, around two-thirty, the two boys came walking up to the houses. They appeared to be having a debate of some kind as they entered the yard. As much as Roy respected other people's privacy, he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Brother, I'm serious." Al said, "I'm worried about your health."

Ed growled threateningly. "Just drop it Al! Now stay here. I'm going to go check it out, okay?" Ed bounded off towards the house, swinging the door open and creeping slowly inside.

Only then did Al seem to notice Roy's presence. "Oh!...Mr. Mustang, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Al spoke quietly.

Roy raised a hand in understanding. "That's quite all right, Alphonse. And please, call me Roy."

"Oh! Okay!"

"So, where's your brother off to that you can't go to?" Roy asked.

—000—

Ed's POV

I slipped inside silently, looking around for sings of my father in the living room. Nothing. I froze, however, when a call came from the kitchen. "Edward that had better be you!" I heard the bastard yell. As I slid into the kitchen, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Vice Principal sitting at the kitchen table.

I turned my gaze fully on him for a moment before looking back at my father mumbling, "I didn't eat anything today."

"I know." Was that bastard smirking?! "Mr. Harrison here just dropped by for his weekly fuck. Don't you pay attention to the days you bitch?!"

I winced at being called a bitch. "Oh." I murmured, "I guess I just...forgot." My wince turned into a scowl when Vice Principal Harrison walked over and grabbed my ass. A shiver raced up and down my spine. I hate when this sicko touches me! It feels like slimy little snakes slithering all over me. When the "Snake Man" pulled me towards my bedroom I glared hotly over my shoulder ast my father.

"Don't give me that look." He demanded, "Now go fetch Alphonse on your way past. Since you'll be busy he can make me a late lunch."

As Harrison and I passed the front door I stuck my head out and called Al in. It looked like he was in deep conversation with that guy from this morning. Roy, uhhhh...I don't remember his last name. Some kind of horse. Our new neighbor gave Vice Principal Harrison a quizzical look before I was dragged from the doorway towards my bedroom.

—000—

Well, so much for the go home and rest without being fucked plan.

I looked away with a blush as my shirt was tossed onto the floor. No matter how many times I did this I was still a little self-conscious. "Uh, um, w-we have a new neighbor." I blurted out randomly as Vice Principal Harrison dragged his lips down my neck.

I leaned forward a bit, trying to get more comfortable. Harrison shoved me back down with a grunt. "I don't care." He breathed, nibbling on my ear before reaching down to undo my pants. "All I care about is you and that hot body."

I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night. Wait, afternoon! Oh, I don't give a damn.

—000—

Normal POV

Roy stayed in the yard after the two brothers went inside, just waiting for the strange man with Edward to appear again. Okay, so he went in search of a coffee place at first, but upon returning home half an hour later and seeing the strange man's truck still in the drive-way Roy decided to wait.

Around four o'clock Roy was about to head inside until the man finally emerged from the house. Roy assumed by the man's disheveled there had been some kind of rough housing. It was the question of what _kind_ of rough housing that concerned Roy.

Roy didn't go unnoticed by the man. As the man slicked his light brown hair back he looked at Roy. "Good fuck, that one." the man said, still fixing his hair. "You should check that bitch out sometime." That said, the man climbed in his truck and drove off.

Roy gawked at the vanishing truck._ 'Is Edward and Alphonse's mom a hooker?!'_ Roy asked himself, _'Well, in this part of town that wouldn't exactly be unheard of.'_ He reasoned, _'Maybe I'll ask them about it tomorrow.' _His mind set, Roy headed inside for a nice dinner.

—000—

Roy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he dragged himself into his room. He glanced out his window and noticed a window of the Elric household was right across from his own. _'Well..'_ Roy thought, _'I wonder whose room that is? I guess I'll find out later.'_

He looked up at the clock he'd set up in his room. _'Crap! It's 12:30!_ _And I still have to finish that paperwork. Aww, man!'_ With a final pout Roy plopped onto the floor with a clipboard of papers in tow.

—000—

Ed rolled around on his bed furiously. Somehow, no matter what he did, he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. (A/N: I hate when that happens. TT) So he glared angrily at the dark ceiling. Ed looked around the room, noticing a small patch of light coming from the house next door.

He rolled on his side and looked at his alarm clock to see '12:47' shining on its face. _'What the Hell is that guy still doing up?!'_ Ed crawled over to the window and looked through, seeing Roy signing away at something. He glared. _'It's probably his damn light that's keeping me up.'_(A/N: He sounds like my mom. XD) He reasoned, forcing all the blame on Roy.

Ed thrust open the window, took a deep breath and called out semi-loudly, not wanting to wake the whole neighborhood, or worse his father. "Hey!" no response. "HEY!" Still nothing. The boy looked around his room until he noticed a stray baseball on the floor Al had been tossing while Ed helped him study for a test earlier._'Perfect.' _he thought, picking up the ball.

Ed drew his arm back, aiming carefully for the wall just the right of Roy's window. Heaving his arm forward he released the ball from his grasp. Only after Ed heard the crash and saw the broken window, hands clasped tightly over his mouth in shock, did he remember he had terrible aim.

—000—

Roy heard the crash and glanced down at the baseball rolling towards his feet and, due to his tired state of mind, it took him a moment to put two and two together. His eyes grew wide at the realization and he suddenly was no longer tired. Roy threw his head up just in time to see a golden coated head duck under the windowsill of the opposite house.

Roy was able to differentiate between the two shades of blonde easily. Instantly knowing the culprit wad none other than Edward Elric. Roy pushed the window(or what was left of it) up and stuck his out, clearing his throat to notify Edward of his presence.

As expected, a pair of golden eyes peeked over the edge of the windowsill cautiously. Roy eyed the boy expectantly, tapping his finger tips on his own windowsill. "Well..." Roy said, "Mind explaining why you just threw a baseball through my window?"

The blonde's head ducked a bit lower, accompanied by a hesitant, "I'd rather not."

"Well, are you going to pay for the damage you caused?" Roy asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

Edward seemed to be having an inner battle before looking back to Roy and shaking his head back and forth. "I don't have money to pay for that." Ed said.

Roy raised a brow. "Don't your parents have money? Have them pay for it and work it off, Edward."

Ed's head jerked upward, starring Roy in the eye. "Please don't call me that."

Roy tilted his head. "And why not? That's your name."

Ed shook his head. "Just call me Ed. Edward is what my father calls me."

Roy shook his head fiercely, trying to remain focused on the real reason for their conversation. "So, like I said. Work it off for your parents." Roy's mind seemed to track off to his earlier thoughts. _'I'm sure your mother has enough money to pay for a little window.'_ He thought cruely.

Ed seemed to be contemplating this for a moment. _'Let's see...either A: Make up some story to get out of it/find a better solution, B: take his suggestion and ask Dad(no thank you), or C:tell him the truth about why you can't take his suggestion...What is A, please.' _"Ummm...No. I think I have a better idea."

"That being?"

"You pay for the window-"

"Hey now! You broke it!"

"Let me finish you bastard! You pay for the window and I'll make it up to you, you follow?"

Roy raised a brow in curiosity. He could use some help. "Go on."

"Well, I could help you finish getting moved in! Or, I could finish that stuff you were working on before the window incident. Or I could clean your yard or your office, wherever your work. Or, if you really want to, I'll sleep with you. Or, you know, I could suck-"

Roy waved his arms around quickly, sputtering random words. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Okay, uhh..." _'Calm down, Roy! He's just a horny teen begging for sex. Probably thinks he's missing out since his mother is always bringing people over, I'm sure. Oh, Shit! I haven't said anything! Say something!' _Roy coughed. "As appealing as the second part sounds- I mean, Wait! Fuck! I would very much appreciate the help moving in and cleaning but as far as everything else goes, I'm good, thanks."

Ed looked at his hands, a small smile finding it's way onto his face. "I see." He mumbled, "Then, since tomorrow is Saturday I'll come over and clean your yard and unpack some things if you'd like."

"That would be nice, thank you."

"You're welcome. But I have to be home by two-thirty because I have to...do my chores! Yeah, my dad gets really upset if I don't get home on time." Roy starred oddly as Edward released a nervous laugh.

—000—

Two a.m. came before they knew it. They had gotten to talking and got so into their conversation they lost track of time. Ed's eyes grew wide when he looked at the clock. "Holy Shit!"

Roy gave him a concerned look. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's two a.m!"

"Really? Wow. Then I guess we should probably hit the hay, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. Oh! Um..." Ed stammered, "Do...Do you think we could, you know...do this again sometime?"

Roy smiled. "Of course. Anytime. How about we meet again tomorrow? Same time."

Ed nodded happily before pulling back closing his window and rolling back into bed. Roy smiled. _'He's a sweet kid, very smart.' _Roy thought, _'Kinda skinny...but sweet.'_

-TBC-

A/N: flops back in seat OMG! I thought I'd never finished typing! Since I've been typing the last few hours I'm going to keep this short. Also, my Editor has given me a message for you guys so here she is, Shelby.

E/N: Okay, hi, people. I'm the editor she was talking about in the prologue. I feel so honored. I really didn't know why she chose me. OO I don't know what else to say, Rikku made me forget. XD


	3. Late

A/N: Hi there everybody!I am so, so, so, so Sorry it took so long.;;; I took about a week off then wrote this in a couple days. Then took another day off and then started typing it up. As yo can tell, I'm very lazy. Plus getting started is always the hardest part. Well, for those of you who bother to read author's notes I'll stop wasting your time and all. Now, On with the story!

Chapter 2

Late

(Ed's POV)

I awoke that Saturday morning to the sound of a fist banging angrily against my locked door. Crap. I forgot to unlock my door before going to bed. I'm not supposed to lock it but sometimes I do when I change clothes and just unlock it afterwards but I guess I forgot to do that this time. Shit. I got up and scurried over to the door, unlocking it quickly.

My father towered over me, a scowl plastered on his face. I tensed fearfully when he placed his hands on my small shoulders. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked angrily. I risked a glance at my clock. Ten o'clock. Damn it, I was supposed to be up an hour ago.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, "I was up late last night and slept in on accident. I forgot to set my alarm."

"And why the Hell was your door locked?"

"I locked it when I was changing clothes and forgot to unlock it."

"You forgot, you forgot. Is that your answer to everything?! Now get the fuck in the kitchen and make me breakfast." He yelled before grasping my wrist painfully tight and dragging me into the kitchen. "And why would you lock the door to change? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I glared at him as he shoved me towards the stove. The angry frown ever present on my face, I began to make breakfast for the bastard. Maybe I should poison him sometime. That sounds like fun. I mean, I'm not going to but a guy can dream, right?

—000—

(Normal POV)

Roy stepped into the yard, trash bag in hand, and heading for the garbage can outside. On the other side of Ed's house Roy saw an elderly couple tending to their yard. He cleared his throat and walked over to them. "Excuse me." He called to the couple.

The woman looked up from her flower bed and gave him a wave. "Good morning, young man. Can I help you with something?" She asked pleasantly.

"Good morning. And, yes, thank you. I just moved in, see, and I was hoping you could tell me a little something about the people in the neighborhood."

"Well, of course." The woman said cheerfully, "At the end of the road there, those are the Wilkersons's. Good people they are. Done the street, there are the Lovetts, the Henrys, the McElroys, the Hensons, the Porterfields, and us. The Jenkins. They're all good people, except of course the-"

The woman was interrupted when the door to the Elric household slammed open suddenly. Edward stormed out, throwing a trash bag into the garbage can before making his way back to the house. Roy raised a hand in greeting at the fuming teen. "Ed. How's eleven?"

"Eleven is fine! I'll try and be there!" Ed bellowed, slamming the door closed behind him as he re-entered his house.

Roy blinked slowly. "Okay."

The elderly man spoke up for the first time, "Young man...If you know what's good for you, you will not get involved with those Elrics. They're bad news."

"I know." Roy replied, "Especially the mother, right?"

The Jenkins couple looked at each other a moment then back to Roy. "Those boys don't have a mother." Mrs. Jenkins said softly.

"Really?" Roy asked more to himself than anyone else.

Mrs. Jenkins tapped Roy on the shoulder, jerking the dark haired man out of his thoughts. "Are you all right, young man?" She asked.

Roy shook his head. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much." He called over his shoulder as he ran towards his own home. The couple looked at each other a moment before returning to their yard work.

—000—

(Ed's POV)

I sat across from my father, fidgeting slightly as he practically inhaled ALL the food I'd made. Fucking pig. He always has to have everything and I can't have anything! This isn't fair! I looked at him cautiously. "Um..." I started.

He glanced up at me. "What do you want, retch?"

"C-can I have some of that?" I asked, licking my lips slightly at the sight of the sausages. "Please. I haven't eaten anything since that chicken leg you gave me three days ago! I'm starving!"

My father seemed to be deep in thought as he contemplated the amount of time I haven't eaten and my survival. He cast his gaze on my pleading eyes before stabbing his fork into some sausage and eggs, scooping a bit of grits onto the already present food. The bastard held the food up to my mouth and glared. "This is all you get for now."

Sure, it looked kind of nasty all clumped together like that, and not at all appetizing to a normal person, but to Hell with it! It's food! I licked the fork clean of the grits before nibbling the scrambled eggs away, trying my best to savor the taste, leaving the best part left, the sausages. After wiping the fork spotless of every crumb with my tongue the man actually put the fork back in his mouth, as if tasting my saliva. Gross.

"Um..." I started again.

"I told you that's all you were getting."

"No! It's not that. It's just...I was wondering if I could go out today. I'd be back by two-thirty! In time for work."

"Fine. But if you're going to be sleeping around outside the house make sure you collect some money. And don't eat anything unless I say so!"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Ugh. Just thanking him makes me sick. As I left the kitchen I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was ten-fifty. Alright, I still have ten minutes to spare to get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, and wake up Al...Hey! Why wasn't he up yet?!

—000—

(Roy's POV)

After having a cup of my terrible home made coffee in my bedroom, I headed towards my dresser(okay, more like clothes boxes pilled together. I haven't put my clothes in the dresser yet). I glanced out my window as I passed it, only to stop abruptly and back up as I starred into the room of one Edward Elric.

My eyes widened at the realization of how skinny Ed really was as I watched him take off his shirt. Wait. What?! I looked away swiftly. I just met this kid yesterday and now I'm watching him undress?! I shook my head. Focus, Roy!

No normal person is that skinny. Maybe I was just seeing things. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would do such a thing to himself. I risked a glance into the other house only to meet Ed's own starring eyes. He blinked and I let my eyes travel down to his mid section, examining it a moment before meeting his gaze once again. He tilted his head slightly at me before his eyes widened and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. At the realization he was shirtless he fled from view.

Perfect! Like questioning him wasn't going to be hard enough already. I hung my head with a sigh. This was going to be harder than I thought.

—000—

(Ed's POV)

After being fully clothed and ready to go do the last few things on my to-do-list I looked curiously out the window. Mustang was gone. With a shrug I left my room and entered the bathroom, proceeding to brush my hair and teeth until I felt I was decent.

I walked a few doors over from the bathroom and knocked loudly. Though all that earned me was a muffled groan of 'Go away'. "Al, it's me, are you really awake?" I asked, opening the door.

Al peeked up at me from under the cave of blankets with half-lidded eyes. "No, I'm asleep." He replied sarcastically before burrowing back under his blanket mountain.

I rolled my eyes, strolling over to the bed before leaping onto the pile of covers, receiving a muffled 'Oof' from somewhere in the bundle. "Al...you never sleep in. What wrong with you? Are you sick?" I began to dig for my brother, only to come across more and more blankets. "Oh my God. Alphonse are you even in there?!"

All of a sudden Al burst from the clump of covers, knocking me backwards, my little body rolling onto the floor. "I just had to finish a book for a report that's due on Monday so I was up all night. So if you would, please leave me alone. Good night!" That said he slid back into hiding from the morning sun. mumbles and grumbles accompanying him.

I climbing to my feet, giving the pile a pat as I left, flicking off the light on my way out. As I closed the door I whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, little brother."

—000—

I knocked soundly on the door of Mustang's house, waiting for the man to let me in. As he opened the door and looked a me I waved with an awkward smile. He moved aside and gestured his hand as if to say, 'Come in, Ed'.

I looked around at the many stacks of boxes. Jeez! It was like a jungle in there. I heard him shuffle up next to me. "I'm sorry about what happened a few minutes ago. At the window."

"No, it's fine." I said. I made my way over to a box stack, muttering sarcastically to myself. "That didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all."

Roy picked up a box while I myself was quite determined to handle three boxes all marked, 'Fragile' at once. He starred, silently watching my attempts. After a minute or two he finally decided to voice his concerns to me. "Ed...here's a thought, why don't you try and carry one box...not three."

I shot a glare at him over my shoulder. My face a deep crimson, I was finally able to lift all three boxes from the ground. But as I turned to gloat the weight of the boxes in my frail arms caused me to lose my balance and stumble around the room.

Mustang quickly set his box aside and ran over to help. But as he neared me I snarled a warning at him. "Back off, bastard! I have everything under control." He raised a brow at my words and watched me struggle to regain my balance with a smirk on his face. Oh, watch out Dad, there's a new bastard in town and his name is Roy Mustang.

Roy snatched the two boxes on top and set them down. When he went to take the last box from me I hugged it tightly to my chest. He easily claimed the box from my grasp and lay it down with the first two before picking up another box and offering it to me. "I think you might want to start with something lighter." I snorted angrily and took the box with 'Pillows' scrawled across it from Mustang, set it down, and popped the cardboard top open. I grabbed a pillow from the box and threw it in Roy's face muttering, "Jackass."

—000—

(Roy's POV)

Around two o'clock we decided to take a break. Well, I decided to take a break. Ed had already taken three, this being his fourth. But I kept my mouth shut. I stood and headed for the kitchen, "I made us some sandwiches for lunch."

As I expected, he replied with a quiet, "No, thank you. I'm not hungry." I stuck my head out with a disbelieving look.

"Uh-huh. Sure." A moment later I re-entered the room with two sandwiches wrapped in plastic, tossing one to my blonde companion. He caught it and starred a moment. "Go ahead...eat it."

He cast a weary glance in the direction of his house while unwrapping the plastic. He glared at the wall before taking a large bite from the sandwich. I gave the boy a look of pity, "Ed..." I started, golden eyes peering up at me curiously. "I know." I told him.

His eyes widened as he swallowed quickly. "How do you know?"

"Ed, I'm not stupid. I overheard all your conversations with your brother, and I saw your body at the window. I'm asking you to please stop hurting yourself." I watched intently as he cast another cautious glance towards his house before taking another greedy bite from the food. "Unless, you're not doing it to yourself." He tensed at my words, which was all the answer I needed.

I gave a glare to the Elric household. "So, I've figured it out, have I?" Ed seemed to think things over before nodding slowly. I stood, tossing my own unwrapped sandwich to the boy. "Well, that settles it then. I'm going to all I can to help you, okay?" Plus, I have the feeling your father is the wanted criminal I'm searching for but I'll leave that little detail out.

For a moment Ed looked a bit scared but then smiled brightly. We still had about twenty minutes left so we got back to work.

—000—

(Normal POV)

Roy and Ed finally got the last of the boxes unpacked and folded up in the garage. Ed smiled happily until they got inside. His eyes widened and he paled considerably.

Roy walked up behind him and saw the terrified look on Ed's face. He followed the boy's gaze to the ticking hands of the clock. Three-thirty two. Ed looked up at him, "Please tell me you clock is an hour fast."

-TBC-

—000—

(A/N: from writing rough draft, I just was too lazy to type this up before Sunday. /)

Rikku: Phew! Finished. I know it's not as long as the first chapter but I was in a hurry people! I was- looks down

Shelby: "Tugging on zipper of Rikku's jacket trying to read label St John-

Rikku: snatches away Stop.

Shelby: snatches back But, I want to play with the zipper!

Rikku: Anyway, my editor is not going to be here April 19th and 20th so I had to write this in two days which I didn't want to do. Anyway here's a note form my editor.

E/N: Hi! Okay, I guess I could tell you my last name has somehow wormed its way into the story. glare of a thousand knives at Rikku Oh, and sorry if you think the chapter is crappy(Rikku: HEY!) I kinda rushed her.;; I'll see you again whenever I get Rikku to write the 3rd chapter.

Rikku: Holy Crap! Stop writing! (The original was longer I just shortened it)

Shelby: NEVER!


	4. How Cruel

A/N: Okay, you guys inspired me to actually stop being lazy and type. Sorry, It's been done for a while now I just haven't bothered to type it up.;; Anyway, I'll stop wasting the time of those who bother to read these. On with the story! Though let me warn you, there is a lemon in this chapter.

_Last time_

_Roy and Ed finally got the last of the boxes unpacked and folded up in the garage. Ed smiled happily until they got inside. His eyes widened and he paled considerably._

_Roy walked up behind him and saw the terrified look on Ed's face. He followed the boy's gaze to the ticking hands of the clock. Three-thirty two. Ed looked up at him, "Please tell me you clock is an hour fast."_

Chapter 3

How Cruel

(Ed's POV)

Roy shook his head with a questionable look on his face. "No, my clock is fine." Oh no! Dad gets mad when I'm a few minutes late, but an hour?! He's going to literally kill me! Or worse, kill Al! Oh, God, I have to get home! Now!

Without another word I bolted from the house. Trying to save time, I made an attempt to jump over the small chainlink fence separating my yard and Roy's. Unfortunately for me, my right leg was just a tad bit too low, snagging and sending me crashing to the ground in my front yard.

When I got to my feet the pain in my right leg intensified, but that didn't keep me from moving towards the house. I grit my teeth and continued forward. If I didn't beg for forgiveness he'd hurt Al, and compared to that this was nothing. I'm not going to complain about a little pain.

I slipped quietly inside the house, hearing Roy calling my name from his own yard. As I slowly closed the door it released a loud speak, blowing my cover. The first sound that registered in my head was the sound of multiple pairs of feet hitting the ground and yelling coming from the kitchen.

A wiser person might have turned and run but I was frozen in fear. My father stormed into the room, grabbing the front of my shirt, he lifted me up to his face. "Where the _Hell_ have you been?" He growled, "You have kept well paying customers waiting. Now get in there and get ready. You have five minutes to get your ass back out here!" As he dropped me to the ground and I scurried off I heard one final call behind me. "And clean off your leg! You're getting blood all over the carpet!"

I quickly limped into my room, throwing my clothes off as I slammed open the closet door, grabbing the clothes I occasionally had to wear for "work". Once my jeans were replaced with that ugly, uncomfortable, and embarrassing black skort, I realized how badly my leg was cut. Damn. I grabbed an old white t-shirt from the drawer, wrapping it tightly around my leg to stop the bleeding.

While my leg's bleeding slowed I tore off my shirt and tugged on the skin tight belly shirt. Okay, three minutes left! I ran to the bathroom and began to run the brush through my hair with one hand while the other scrubbed the toothbrush swiftly over my teeth. Couldn't have Dad find out I'd eaten, now could I?

As I spit I heard my father's voice coming from the living room. "One minute!" I ran to my room and pulled on my fingerless gloves, before untying the now bloody shirt from my wounded leg. Good. It had stopped the bleeding. Wow! Something I learned in Life Management Skills actually works! There was still a gash but at least the bleeding had stopped.

I dashed into the living room with ten seconds to spare. I panted slightly as the bastard held out his arms to me. "Come here my sweet baby." He cooed in the most sickening tone. As much as I didn't want to, I climbed onto my father's lap and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Now, you were very late. And you know tardiness is not accepted.

Suddenly his large hand clamped tightly over my throat, cutting off my air supply. My arms flew up, grasping the hand and pulling desperately while my father continued. "Now, I'll make you a little deal. I won't hurt that precious brother of yours but you will be punished severely."Before he had the chance to hit me there was a quick knock at the door. "Go answer that." He snarled, tossing me carelessly to the floor.

I bolted to the door, silently thanking whoever the Hell it was for giving me the relief of air. I just barely opened the door, sticking my only my head out, too embarrassed to be seen in the outfit I was wearing. There in front of me stood a very worried looking Roy Mustang. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face before putting on a faux smile. "Hey, What's up?" I panted.

"Are you okay? You ran off in kind of a hurry." Roy said, trying to see through the small opening in the doorway.

I nodded quickly. "Uh-huh. Okay! That's it? Bye-bye!" I slammed the door in his startled face and slid back into the living room. Only after I'd re-entered the living room did I realize how stupid it was not to stay longer. Though if Dad knew I was right next door the whole time he'd be even angrier. I starred at the four men in the room, not exactly sure who to go to or what to do.

Should I go to my father, Harrison(Why was he here again?!), or the two men I'd never seen before? Well, if you can't make up your mind...don't. I made the dumb mistake of not just going to my father and plopped myself on the floor rebelliously. I starred expectantly up at the old bastard, waiting for instructions.

Then, in a fury, my dad stormed over to me, and grabbed my hair. He threw me at Harrison and the other two men, cackling in a cheery tone, "Have fun!" then left the room in a huff. When my brain finally registered that I had been thrown at the "customers" I looked up to find that I was lying in Harrison's lap.

"I guess I'm first." Harrison chuckled, "You two can join or wait your turn, either way is fine with me."

I stood up quickly. As I was fixing my outfit I looked out the window, on ly to see _him_ peeking over the windowsill. Roy, you stupid bastard, what are you doing looking through my window like some puppy begging to come in?! I turned to the three men, "Do you mind of I close the curtain? I just didn't think that you'd want anyone walking or driving by to see you." They all nodded and mumbled words of agreement.

As I walked over to the window I saw a look of worried confusion on Roy's face. With a sad smile, I mouthed a small, "I'm sorry"and closed the curtains.

When I turned around I saw Mr. Harrison unbuttoning his shirt as he walked towards me. "Get over here, you bitch." He commanded, and, like an obedient lap dog, I trudged over to him. The two men watched curiously as Harrison took off my shirt and tossed it carelessly to the ground and kissed me deeply. He moved to my neck a moment before continuing his decent toward my navel. As usual, it would start with a kiss then his pants would come off.

As he kissed my stomach I felt another pair of lips begin kissing my neck and shoulder blades and the last pair's tongue invade my mouth. My skort was pulled off and the moment I dreaded grew near. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to witness the perverts touching me. I don't know who did it, but as if out of nowhere a large penis was shoved up my ass, fucking me raw.

I screamed loudly and threw my head back in shock, tears stinging the sides of my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut again and felt a large hand begin to play softly with my own dick., letting myself be used however the three of them wished. "Don't pass out on us Ed, that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" Harrison laughed.

"I won't! I promise." I cried back to him.

The pain, it's indescribable. The burning and stinging caused me to grit me teeth in agony. It didn't matter which one of them was doing it, all I knew was that each and every thrust caused excruciating pain. Nothing could make this better. Even the hand wrapped around my member didn't dull the ache in my rear.

A sob burst from my lips as my legs shook under me. "P-please-" I turned my hazy gaze towards Harrison, "C-can we please move somew-where else? My l-legs are about to-ah- give out." I panted shallowly, my eyes pleading silently to the man.

He glanced down at my quivering legs before nodding to the man whose penis was buried deep inside me. The man slid out with a sigh and I was dragged into my room and tossed on the bed. I never even had the chance to turn around before I felt Harrison's larger cock slip inside me, forcing a shout past my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut once more. "Oh, my precious little whore," he groaned, "You're so wonderfully tight."

When I opened my eyes the man who had been playing with my dick before was crouched in front of me, his erection being pushed towards my face. As much as I didn't want to, I was too scarred to defy any of them and wrapped my lips around the man's penis and sucking lightly. As expected, he wanted more and thrust himself further down my throat. Next to him the man who was inside me in the living room chose to pleasure himself.

I let my mind travel elsewhere, anywhere but here. Mustang...I wonder what he's doing right now?

—000—

(Roy's POV)

I pulled my curtains closed to cover my bedroom window. I just couldn't bear to watch it. I glared at the wall harshly, before exiting the room, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket on the way out.

—000—

A few hours later I still sat trying to convince my friend of my suspicions. "I'm telling you, Hughes, I'm almost positive he's the one we're searching for." I said into the phone as I paced around outside.

"Roy, how can you be so sure already?"Hughes's voice asked through the phone's earpiece.

I glanced over at the Elric household and into the living room. Looks like the opened the curtains again. "I...I don't know, I just have this strong gut feeling it's-" I starred in horror at the sight I saw. So many wounds on the tiny body as it struggled against the bonds holding its arms behind its back as a whip was brought down on its back. Edward.

"Roy?" Hughes asked, "Roy are you there? Roy!"

I looked at back at the phone a moment later. "I...I'll have to call you back." I mumbled, hanging up on him.

—000—

(Ed's POV)

My eyes cracked open slowly as I awoke. After making an attempt at sitting up I flopped back down on my bed in pain. I starred blankly at the ceiling, just trying to relax. My eyes snapped shut in false sleep when I heard my door knob turn and the door open. A large hand, which I assumed to be my father's, pet my head lovingly.

"He truly is beautiful." I heard a voice say from across the room. Harrison.

"Yes, he is." The voice I immediately recognized as Dad's replied.

"I miss having these things at home. Not that Edward isn't great, because he is, but I hate having to sneak around. It was easier before." Harrison whined.

"The soft petting stopped. "You mean Will?"After that statement I heard nothing for a moment. "That boy was bound to run off. He had nothing to lose. That's why I'm glad I have Alphonse, or Edward would've run away a long time ago." my father chuckled.

I grit my teeth and rolled on my side, my back facing the old bastard. I hate having him use my love for my little brother against me.

I heard Harrison sigh as he sat right in front on me. I tried my best to remain calm and not let them know I was awake. "I think one of the things that attracted me to Edward was the fact that he looks nothing like Will." The man's hand glided down my side, lingering a moment to grope my ass before poking at my aching entrance slowly.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut tighter, moaning softly at the intrusion to my pained rear end. "Well, this could be fun." he mumbled. I rolled onto my back and out of his grasp. He had withdrawn his finger to avoid it being squashed under the little body weight I had left. Once he reached for me again I suppose, I heard the small sound of one hand gripping another.

A pained grunt escaped Harrison as I listened to my father practically snarl. "William, I don't care how much you miss having your son. But that does not give you the right to have extra time with mine for free. So, either pay or get out." I heard the sound of feet moving towards the door. Oh, good, they never noticed I was awake. What a relief. The door opened but I didn't hear it close. At least, not until my father spoke once more. "Oh...and Edward," I tensed. "Go back to sleep."

—000—

I awoke again about two hours later, the sound of the old bastard calling me echoing in my mind as I crawled out of bed and dragged myself over to the dresser. I stopped though when my bare foot touched a piece of paper. I looked down wearily, a note from Al. I reached down and lifted the note from the ground, reading it slowly due to my tired state of mind.

'_Brother,_

_ I'm staying at Winry's tonight. See you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Al'_

I shrugged and grabbed a pair of jeans and some boxers, dressing myself to the decency to be walking around the house. I heard an angry call of, "Edward, get your pretty little ass in here now!" from the living room and I knew that was my signal to go. I growled angrily and stomped into the room with a scowl. My scowl faded into a look of confusion though when I saw no one in the room.

Suddenly, everything went black as a blindfold was wrapped tightly over my eyes. I started to quietly panic to myself. I couldn't show him I was afraid, no matter how scared I really was. My body shook slightly as he tied my arms tightly behind my back. Great. I was completely at his mercy.

I felt a long, thick strip of leather trail across my back as I was lowered to my knees. I shivered once I recognized that strap of leather being run across my back as the whip my father kept stored away in his closet. Oh, God, interrogation time. I've only gone through this once before but it hurt like hell. Some of the scars still remain, destined to be there forever.

My father growled lowly. "So, tell me exactly why you were late." he ordered.

"I lost track of time." I replied truthfully.

I released as shout when the whip was brought down with a snap onto my back. Pain coursed through my body as I listened to that bastard yell at me. "I want to know the truth! If you were having sex I want the money you earned now!"

"I wasn't!" I cried out, being struck repeatedly.

"Don't lie to me you little bitch! Where did you hide the money? Don't you care about your brother's life at all?" The whip pelted my back roughly with every question.

"I didn't have sex! So I have no money! And of course I do! I'd die for Al!" I realized shortly after that my word choice was very poor.

"Then where the fuck were you?"

"I was... I was at our neighbor's house." I sighed in relief when the whipping stopped abruptly. "I was helping him unpack and clean. I was trying to work of the money I owed him because I broke his window."

"You did...what?" He snarled.

"I accidentally broke his window. I knew you'd be mad so I didn't tell you and went to work off the money I owed, only when I looked at the clock it was three-thirty and I ran here as fats as I could." I cried, "Just don't hurt Al! Please!"

A low growl came from my father and suddenly the whip came down more violently. It seemed as though he had no control over the whip anymore. The leather bit harshly at the sensitive skin just in front of my left ear. I cried out at the burning sensation spreading across my face. I bit my lip as hard as I could, blood hitting my tongue slightly.

Finally it all stopped, the sound of that bastard's panting the only sound I could hear. "Get up." he ordered. I shivered and tried desperately to get to my feet. "Get up!" he yelled, kicking my side harshly.

I whimpered a bit. " I can't. Please untie me."

He laughed sadistically, "No. You have to get yourself out. I'll come check on you later." He pat my head and left me sitting blindfolded on the living room floor, blood dripping slowly down my beaten back.

I hung my head in shame, sobbing quietly as I struggled to free my arms. At least Al wasn't here to see this.

—000—

About an hour or so later I still fought with the restraints. I heard the sound of my father approaching. I shied away from him when his hand was placed on my face. He grabbed my chin and jerked my head to the right, his fingers brushing the place in front of my ear that the whip had struck. "Oh, I seem to have scarred your beautiful face." he murmured, "Well, we can cover that up with your hair, my darling. But for now, you've been punished enough." He untied the ropes, setting my arms free before removing the blindfold from around my eyes. "Now, let's go clean you up my angel."

I slowly wobbled to my feet. Dad supported my body as I limped towards the bathroom. Upon reaching our destination, my father easily placed me in the bathtub, wetting a washcloth to clean my body. He lightly scrubbed the wounds, cleansing them enough to prevent infections.

Once he was sure I wouldn't get infected, Dad removed me from the tub, wrapping me in a warm, fluffy towel. My eyes fluttered slightly. I was so tired. He lifted easily into his arms, carrying me to my bedroom. He lay me gently onto my mattress, before thinking a moment. My father put me on the floor, taking off the dirty sheets and covers, disappearing from the room.

He returned a minute later with crisp clean linens, covering the bed quietly, placing me back on top of the bed. Dad tugged the comforter over me before pulling the chair from my desk next to the bed and taking a seat beside me. "I'm so sorry, Edward." he murmured softly, "I promise I won't lose myself again. What that side of me does to you is unforgivable. I can't just sit by and let my son be hurt by my other self. The doctor says it won't be too much longer before I lose this side of me forever." He stroked my hair lightly. "Maybe I should have let them take you and Alphonse into foster care when your mother died."

A stray tear slid past my closed eyelid in my barely conscious state. "Dad?" I whimpered, the sound of my father's worried voice comforted me a bit. That man that hurt me every day was not my father other than genetically. My real dad was kind and would do anything to make me happy. This man beside me now, he is my father.

Just before I slipped into unconsciousness I felt two strong arms embrace my weak body, my father's sobs lulling me to sleep. And in that moment when he held me close, I felt like I was home.

-TBC-

A/N: OMG! I don't know WHERE those last few paragraphs came from. OO;; I just had my Wolf's Rain soundtrack going and wrote quickly and without thinking. If you look on my profile page and click the 'homepage' button you will be linked to my deviantart page with my own original art form this story. Oh, and **La Salle De Bain** I know you won't but just a reminder, even though you know spoilers careful to keep them out of review(cough cough-harrison's son- cough). Please review everyone. It'll inspire me to work more on chapter 4. Now, a word from my editor.

E/N: Hi. Okay, that's one word. Okay, technically that's ten words. (Rikku: Just write already!) So, anyways, ummm...yeah, the lemon part, I'm sorry if you think it sucked. I wrote the beginning and Rikku finished it off. It was hard because that in English 1 honors, it was get-all-into-Shelby's-business- day. Oh, and for those of you who care, my forensics tournament wnet great! I didn't break semifinals so I didn't win. D But I had fun and that's all that really counts. Okay, so, yeah, I'm done.


	5. Close to home

1A/N: Thought I'd get off my lazy butt and write this bad boy. I mean, what else is there to do when you're exhausted and can't sleep? Write! So, here I am, about to start typing chapter 4, blaring The Great Escape by Boys like Girls. Anyway, I'll stop wasting time. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Close to Home

Ed's POV

I awoke slowly to a tap against my window. Damn the fact that I was a light sleeper on most occasions. I blinked tiredly and starred at the ceiling. Another tap. I waited silently for a third but none came. A small content sigh escaped me as I closed my sleep hazed eyes. Just when I thought the tapping was over another tap rang against my window.

My eyes opened slowly in a glare. I rolled on my stomach and watched my window, curious to see what the HELL woke me up at two o'clock in the fucking morning! As expected, another tap arrived. Only this time I was able to see what was causing it. I growled angrily when I saw a Starbucks coffee cup hit my window.

As I began to get up I heard one more tap and a muffled 'Damn it' from next door. I shoved the window open groggily to see Mustang standing at his own window with a long piece of string in his hands. I looked on the ground just outside my window, raising a curious eyebrow at the pile of Starbucks coffee cups. "Caffeine addict." I mumbled before going to close my window again.

"Ed, wait!" Roy called. I stopped and looked back at him expectantly with half lidded eyes. "I'm sorry...But I saw, and I'm sorry you have to do that. Why don't you just report what's going on to the police? They can help you."

I sighed and gave him a saddened look. "Listen, I don't need your pity. Go to sleep."

"Ed-"

I shook my head, "No. Shut up. It's not your burden. I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!" I slammed my window shut and curled up on my bed. Wrapping my skinny, little arms around myself. "Just stay the fuck out of my business." I mutter to myself. As expected, he kept talking. Which ended up making me angrier.

"Ed, I know some people that could help you. They could-"

I shoved the window back open. "Oh, yes, let's get more people involved in my twisted life!" I cheered sarcastically, "It's already bad enough you know I don't want anyone else know, okay?" Roy bit his lip and looked away. "You told someone already didn't you?"

"Little bit." He mumbled.

"Oh, my God! What the hell is wrong with you?! I just met you yesterday and you're spreading my biggest secret like-like jam on toast?!" Roy raised his eyebrow at me. "God, I could just kill you!"

Roy's eyes widened in surprise at my rage on the subject. "I thought you'd be glad...You can be saved."

"Saved?! Saved from what? My father?" I went to close my window solemnly, "Just go away, you don't know anything."

"So, where did that cut on your face come from, Ed?" He asked.

I reached up and touched the scar on my face. The whip. I turned my head, the hair just covering the wound. "It's nothing. Just a paper cut."

"Oh yeah? And what about those boxes behind you? Where did they come from?"

I turned to look at the cases against my wall, "I don't know. Dad just brought them in about a week ago and told me not to touch them or he'd skin me alive. So, of course I didn't touch them so I don't know what's in them. There are more in the garage."

Roy glared suspiciously before his eyes found my body for the first time that night. After a moment of confusion his face reddened a bit and he looked away. I stared at him curiously before realizing how low my blanket had fallen on my hips. I tugged it up quickly, hugging it tightly to my small body.

"E-Ed, are you wearing any clothes under there?" He stuttered, his hand placed firmly over his eyes.

"No." I answered. I raised a brow at the strangled noise he made.

"I have to go! Good night!" He said before closing his window and leaving his room. I blinked a few times and closed my own window.

"Pervert." I muttered, laying back down and closing my eyes.

—000—

(Roy's POV)

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. _'You are a sick, sick man'_ my mind told me.

"I know." I whined back.

_'How could you think such things? He's still a child.'_

"Okay, technically, he's a teenager."

_'Much better.' _my mind replied sarcastically. _'But for all you know, he could be 15- _Mirror Roy gasped, _'Pedophile.' _it accused.

I glared at my reflection. "I didn't DO anything so I...am just a man...who...had a dirty thought about a teenager. One! One thought!" I reasoned.

_'Yeah, a thought you're still having.'_

I growled a moment. "I am not! And even if I was, you'd understand! You saw him through the window this afternoon. Don't tell me you didn't wish you could do that to him for just a minute conscience. In and out, in and-" I felt a stir in my pants. "Oh, for the love of God! First I'm talking to a mirror and now this! I think I really am losing my mind."

And if out of nowhere the phone rang. Who would be calling me at two something in the morning? "Mustang." I answered.

"Roy," Hughes's voice said, "I need you to come down here."

"Why? What is it?" I asked. This sounded serious, Hughes wasn't ranting about his family yet.

"There's been another murder."

—000—

I arrived at the station around three o' five. People scurried around everywhere, papers being handed to me as I passed. I was sitting at my desk, looking over the crime scene photos. "Do you think it's the serial killer we've been tracking?" Hughes asked.

I shook my head. "But that guy only targets women. Though the victim was chopped up the same way, it could be a copycat out there that admires the suspect of the previous murders." I said, taking another file offered to me.

I stood and walked over to the map of the city that hung on the wall, placing a pin where the victim had been found. "Alright. It seems like the killer stays around this general area, his trail moving farther north with each new victim." I stated, circling an area on the map. "I am stationed just north of the last crime scene, hopefully giving me a chance to catch this guy if he continues his pattern. Also, I found someone I suspect to be involved in the find of the warehouse containing numerous cases of heroin and guilty of child abuse. But our major murder suspect is a former convict, number sixty-six. Or as he likes to be called 'Barry the Chopper'."

"He escaped shortly before these murders began, correct?" Riza Hawkeye asked.

"Yes." I answered, "Now, I will continue my investigation while the others scan the surrounding area, former crime scenes, and places of interest. I don't want a single stone left unturned. Now move out!" I ordered.

Everyone stood and shuffled out of the room. Hughes walked over to me. "So, what happened yesterday that made you hang up on me?" he asked. "You seemed kind of out of it. Ranting on and on about the kid being whored off."

I looked over at the map with a sigh. "Yeah I'm sorry. I just saw something I didn't-" I moved over to the map, taking in the area. Counting the houses between the crime scenes and my own, there were fifteen between each one and it changed sides of the street with each murder. God, this guy was twisted and calculating. But now we could predict where he would strike next. I placed my fingers on the pin placed on the past victims home. Slowly and carefully count one house at a time, north bound. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen." my finger stopped, sliding across the street. My eyes widened in shock. "...Edward...I have to go!" I ran towards the door, heading for my car.

Hughes stared after me. "Can I not finish a conversation with you anymore!"

—000—

Half way through the ride home I figured there was no need to worry and I really didn't want to go back to the station and do paperwork, so I kept driving. Once I got home I would sleep then go back in when it wasn't three something in the morning. Man...I'm a horrible cop, I'm skipping out on work. Why the hell did they make me sheriff again?

When I got home I hopped out of my car and headed for the side of the house. I wanted to at least give him a heads up. I tapped my hand repeatedly against Ed's bedroom window, a tad startled when it flew open suddenly. He looked around with a frustrated frown, his hair ruffled every which way, before going to close the window again.

"Ed." I said, wondering how the hell he missed me when I was standing right there!

"Why are you back?" He whined.

I raised a brow. Well, that was oh so kind of him. "I wanted to tell you something."

He groaned tiredly. "But you left."

I sighed heavily. "Fine. I just wanted to tell you to watch your back, there's a serial killer around these parts. The original suspect only goes for women but-"

"Hey!" he snapped, "Are you somehow suggesting that I LOOK like a girl?!"

"Will you let me finish, please! There was another murder similar only this victim was male. So watch- "

"Wait, wait, wait! How do you know all this?"

I froze a moment. Damn, had I just blown my cover? My mind reeled for an excuse. "I-I..." He stared at me expectantly. "I...I saw it on the news." I reasoned. Smooth, Roy, real smooth.

Ed looked back at what I assumed to be a clock. "Why the hell were you watching the news at four in the morning?"

"I...I like to be informed of the goings on in the world at all times. That way I'm no caught off guard." Well, now I'm a paranoid freak. Excellent! Note to self: never suggest yourself for an undercover mission again. You suck at it.

Ed raised a curious brow at me. "That's...weird."

"So, umm...anyway, good night." I said, scurrying back to my own home. I headed to my bedroom to change and get some well needed rest.

—000—

(Ed's POV)

I stayed at the window after Mustang ran off, only to see him go in his room shortly after. I stared as he pulled his shirt over his head, my eyes raking up and down his well built upper body. 'Wow.' I mouthed to myself before laying back down in bed. I'm going to have to get myself a piece of that sometime.

—000—

I awoke to the bastard sun's damn rays of light the next morning. Damn my forgetfulness, I forgot to close the curtains last night after looking at Mustang. Ah, but it was Sunday. Which, lucky for me, meant I didn't have to work. Though not so lucky for the horny old men wanting to claim they went fishing and come fuck me senseless. Boo hoo. I have better things to do on my day off than have sex with a bunch of guys.

In case you're wondering, I have Sundays off because my father claims Sunday is a holy day even though we're atheists. What the fuck? Now, what do I want to do with my day off? Maybe I'll go to a movie, I'm sure Al would like to tag along.

I quickly got dressed, a wince crossing my face when my jeans touched my aching ass. Maybe I'll just rent a movie instead. That way I can stay off my butt. I finished dressing myself and headed for the front door. As I reached for the door handle a voice interrupted me. "Going somewhere, Edward?"

I sighed, turning to face the man that ruined my life. "I was." I said.

"Ah, off to have more unprofitable sex?" He asked with a glare.

I grit my teeth. "No. I was planning on just going to a movie or something." I replied, cracking the door open to prepare an escape.

He looked back at his newspaper with a disinterested look. "Gonna take a guy with you so if the movie is bad you can lift up the arm rest and give him a blow job?"

I closed the door and sent him a cold look. "That's not ALL I do, you know? Maybe I won't go anywhere today."

"You bet your ass you won't. You're going to be in your room all day."

"But that isn't fair!" I argued, "It's my day off! I want to do something fun!"

"Too bad. I'll be in there in a minute to take out all the electronics."

"Why?! What did I do?!"

"Your still in trouble for yesterday, young man. So why don't you go to your room now?" He suggested.

I released an agitated sigh, heading for my bedroom. "And why don't you go back to the damn neurologist and get your fucking brain fixed." I mumbled to myself.

He glowered at me over his newspaper. "My brain is just fine." he snarled.

I turned around swiftly with an amused laugh. "Oh, yeah! Because it's completely normal to go from 'love you like a son' to 'love you like a hooker' in five seconds, jack off."

There was a moment of silence before the bastard left his chair and stormed towards me. My eyes widened in fear and I bolted toward my room. "Get back here you bitch!" I slid into my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it effectively and backing against the wall. I could hear my father's fist hitting the door harshly, I was glad I had stolen all the skeleton keys and thrown them out except the one I had in my room. The sound stopped and I heard the bastard chuckle on the other side of the door. "Alright, since you won't come out then I'll just take out my anger on your brother. I'm so glad he's home already."

I heard him walking off in the direction of Al's room and jumped to my feet. I rushed to the door, making quick work of the lock and swinging it open just as Al was dragged out of his own room. "Wait!" I called, running to my father's side. "Please, I'm sorry. Just, don't hurt Al."

Dad let Al go and turned to me before shoving me towards my room. He pushed me in and proceeded to remove everything that could provide me entertainment. As he removed the last cord he turned to me and growled, "You leave this room for nothing. I'll give you one water bottle and once that's gone too bad." He slammed the door, and I sat down on my bed with a sigh.

I looked over at a stuffed cat Al had given me on my last birthday because he thought it was cute. Personally I thought the thing was childish but I never got rid of it. I've actually grown pretty attached to it. "Well, Kittimus, It's just you and me now." I said to it. "...Fun."

—000—

Two hours later, at one-thirty, I lay on my bed, counting the dots on my ceiling. "One thousand two hundred and fifty-six. One thousand two hundred and fifty-seven. One thousand two hundred and fifty-"There was a tap at my window again. I rolled over on my stomach, looking out the window to be met with a floating McDonald's bag. "What the fuck?" The bag lowered, revealing a perky Mustang. I rolled my eyes. "Not him again." I thrust open the window. "What?"

He shoved the bag into my arms. "Here. Eat." He ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's for you. I can tell you're hungry. Just eat it." I stared at him a moment in confusion, just holding the bag. "Quickly."

I jumped slightly, tearing open the bag and scavenging through it. In a few minutes the food had disappeared. I handed him the empty bag. "...Thanks."

He took the bag, and handed me a drink. "No problem. Consider it an apology for spreading your biggest secret like jam on toast." he chuckled.

I choked a bit on my soda, covering my mouth with my small hand. "Sorry." I coughed.

"That's fine."

I looked at him as I sipped at my drink. "Shouldn't you be at, like, your job or something?" I asked, leaning over my window sill.

"Eh, I had a lunch break and thought I'd come say hello and bring you something to eat." He answered.

"Oh, well, thank you." I said, a warm smile forming on my face.

"Oh, hey, you're smiling. Almost every time I've talked to you you've been upset or faking it." I sent him a playful glare, smile still plastered on my face. "I like your smile...you should do it more often."

I looked at the ground, my smile wiped away by a sad frown. "Well, it's hard to smile when...you have nothing to be happy about." I looked up, our eyes meeting and staying locked to one another. "You have... beautiful eyes." I murmured softly. After what seemed like ages of starring into each other's eyes I placed a chaste kiss on the man's cheek before reaching up to close the window. "Thank you again." I repeated, closing the window and leaving Mustang out in the yard.

I sat on my bed a moment before turning back around to look outside. But when I looked out my window, he was already gone.

—000—

Later that night, around eleven fifty, I sat on my bed across from Kittimus holding a fanned out stack of cards I had found under my bed. I looked up at the plushie across from me. "It's your move."After a minute of silence I threw down my cards on plopped backwards on my bed. "Oh, my god! I'm playing go fish, with inanimate object! Am I really THAT bored?!" I sighed heavily, looking around for something- ANYTHING to do. I glanced out the window and saw the headlights of Mustang's car as he pulled up in his driveway. I starred a moment before a smirk formed on my face. "Well, there's something for me to do."

—000—

I waited about an hour before setting my plan into motion. Around one o'clock I quietly slid my window open. I stealthily crawled out of the house, my feet hitting the ground softly, giving me the okay to let go of the sill. Once safely on the ground I closed my window and walked the five steps over to Roy's. "Please be unlocked." I muttered, pushing his window up, a smile crossing my lips when it slid open. I pushed it the rest of the way open and slipped inside, closing the window behind me.

I walked around the side of his bed. I smiled when I saw his peaceful sleeping face. I crawled into a small empty space next to him and lay my head on his bare chest. He was so warm. I looked up at his tempting neck before readjusting myself so it was in reach.

My lips caressed his neck gently. Roy head rolled from side to side before his eyes slowly opened. He relaxed a moment under the feeling of my lips on his skin before seeming to realize what the feeling was. He glanced over and leapt away suddenly. A noise sounding rather like, "BAH!" was all he could get out before he tumbled off the bed. My eyes widened and I crawled to the edge of the bed, peeking over cautiously. "Are you okay?" I asked shyly.

I offered him my hand as he rubbed the back of his head with a groan. He took my hand and sat back up, turning a bedside lamp on, the light flooding the room. "What the hell are you doing here, in my bed, kissing my neck?!" He yelled.

I scooted closer to him. "I was lonely and want the company." I replied, reaching a hand out to touch him.

He jumped backwards. "Company? If you want my company you could have just woken me up! You were kissing my neck! I think you wanted more than just company." I looked away. "And...how the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"I climbed through your window, it was unlocked. And I was lonely and wanted to be close to someone, I've been alone all day except for when you visited me. And I just thought you know...maybe, we could..."

He looked closely at me. "Could what?"

My voice seemed to lower in tone dramatically. "I thought we could...have...sex."

Roy placed his hands on his head and began pacing the room. "Oh, dear God."

"Come on!" I whined, "I know you want to!"

He gaped at me. "I do not!"

I laughed. "Oh please! I see the way you look at me! You're just dying to fuck me, aren't you? Huh? Is that it you want to do? Have me on my back, legs spread. Have me screaming your name as you bury yourself inside me, Oh, God, Roy!"

He sat in silence a moment. "...N-no." I laughed again. "No, you don't get it." I looked at him curiously, my eyes meeting his. "No." he repeated. "I want to but...No."

I looked at my hands with a sad smile. "What was I thinking? Of course you wouldn't do it."

"Look Ed. Even if I had said yes...I still wouldn't have felt okay about it for a lot of reasons. First off, you're probably still aching from yesterday. And second...well, second it's just wrong. And third...my conscience would never let me forget how wrong it was if I did it."

I looked at him with a saddened look. "You're right. I'll just go home now. Let's forget this every happened, okay?"

He nodded. "That, I can most certainly do."

We walked to the window before I turned back to him. "Thank you." I said.

He looked at me curiously. "For what?" he asked.

"Thank you...for saying no."

I smiled at him and climbed over to my own room. Before I closed the window I looked back at him for a final nod good night. I closed my window quietly, the curtains following suit. With a sigh I turned around, only to see my father standing in the door way, a glare pointed directly at me.

I sat frozen in fear as he marched up to me. The first thing I felt was the hand fisting my hair and pulling me out of my room and down the hall. I yelled out in pain as the bastard gave a particularly hard pull to my golden locks. As we approached Al's door I heard the familiar sound of it opening and saw my little brother poke his sleepy head out to see what all the commotion was. I looked at Al fearfully, hoping he would just go back in his room. As we passed Al's door our father shoved Al roughly back into his room just for the hell of it.

I mouthed a silent 'Sorry' to my brother before I was thrown into my father's room. I rolled on my back and starred in horror as the man approached me. "So, you sneak out in the middle of the night to have sex do you?" I shook my head fiercely. "Well, you want sex? I'll give you sex." I turned and made a move to run, only to be grabbed and tossed onto the bastard's bed. I closed my eyes tightly. Out of everything I've had to go through. Nights like this...were always the worst.

—000—

Monday started horribly. The memory of my father over me, thrusting in and out of my trembling body the night before plagued my mind. My first three classes were a blur, and gym did not sound appealing to my sore body.

I walked into the locker room, making quick work of changing clothes. After I was in my gym uniform I reattached the lock, safely securing my belongings, and heading into the gym. I hate Mondays enough already but this had to be the worst Monday in the history of Mondays. Little did I know, things were about to get worse.

"Okay!" The coach called, "Pop quiz! You'll be running the mile." I paled and the coach looked directly at me. "So, no getting out of it, that means you, Elric. Now everyone, out to the track."

As we all walked as a group outside I lagged behind, strolling next to the coach. "Listen, Coach, I can't do this."

"Nonsense, Elric, you'll be fine. It' just four laps around the track."

I ran in front of him, stopping the man in his tracks. "No, you really don't understand! I CAN'T do this. I'll pass out."

"You'll run this mile, Elric, or flunk my class."

As the test began the class ran in a tight group, spreading out with each turn with me posing as the caboose. Around lap two my vision started to blur, the track moving out of focus and I knew I was starting to lose consciousness. My pace slowed and suddenly, the world went black.

—000—

I opened my eyes slowly, a crisp white ceiling coming into view. I blinked slowly a few times. Ceiling. Darkness. Ceiling. Darkness. Person. Dark-What?! I jumped backwards, startled by the person leaning over me. I took in my surroundings. White walls, chairs, a cot, a large desk. I must be in the nurse's office. But that still does not explain the person looming over me. "So, you're awake. I thought we'd lost you there a minute, chibi-san." the stranger snickered.

I growled lowly. "First of all, I'm NOT short. And second of all: Who the hell are you?!"

"Well, chibi-san, I'm Envy. I'm the one that carried your unconscious ass to the nurse's station."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay...Thank you...Envy. But two more things. Why do you keep calling me chibi-san? And have you every heard of personal space?!"

Envy released a heavy sigh. "Okay, John Doe, I'm calling you chibi because I don't know your real name."

"Oh...that makes a lot of sense, okay. I'm Edward." I said. "Hey, do you know what time it is? Like, what class are we in now?"

He looked at his watch. "Uhh...It's sixth period. So, now that you're awake I have to go to class. I'm surprised that bitch let me stay in here this long." my eyes widened a bit. Wow, no one had the courage to call the nurse a bitch within hearing distance of the office.

"Ummm...okay, I'll talk to you later then." I called as he walked out of the door.

He waved his hand over his shoulder at me. Well, I'm sure I could get out just in time for science class. That should cheer me up. Not to brag but, I'm in a very advanced class. In fact, even though I'm a sophomore, I'm in a senior science class. I love making all the seniors jealous.

—000—

I dragged myself into my seventh period half way through the class, handing my teacher a note from the nurse. My teacher nodded and I headed for my desk. As I sat down I felt a rough tap on my shoulder. I turned around to stop the tapping only to come face to face with the same guy I was talking to in the nurse's office. "Envy?" I hissed, "What the hell are you doing in my class?"

He glared at me. "It's my class too, jackass. I was wondering why a little sophomore like you was in MY class."

I glared back. "Because I'm smart bastard, so leave me alone, you stalker."

"Stalker?"

"Yeah, you were there in the nurse's office and now you're in my class. Stop following me."

A ruler slapped against my desk sharply, causing me to turn around and face my teacher's intimidating stare. "Care to share your conversation with the rest of the class, Mr. Elric or can it wait?"

I looked down. "It can wait."

As the teacher walked back to the front of the room a firm smack was placed across the back of my head. I turned and glowered at Envy before returning to my work

—000—

After school I scurried to meet Al at the front gate. Al got there soon enough and we began our trek home. Only, today, we were not alone. I glared frustratingly at the road before us as Al talking happily to Envy who seemed to be ignoring my poor brother all together. I stopped suddenly and turned to face the wild-haired teen. "Why are you stalking me?" I asked angrily.

He raised an uninterested eyebrow at me. "I'm not."

"Oh?" I said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I live on this road a little farther up."

I sat a moment, embarrassment flooding over me. "...Oh."

Then Al continued to walk and talk Envy's ear off. Slowly I noticed that same feeling from earlier that day, the feeling of fatigue. I started to slow down a bit then I turned around and noticed that we passed the bench by about five yards. I turned to Al and tugged on his sleeve and he quickly brushed it off as if it never happened. So I tugged on his sleeve again a little harder and he again ignored me so I tugged his sleeve as hard as I could, almost pulling him down to the ground.

"What is it brother?!" Al asked angered and annoyed. I just stood there panting with my hands on my knees.

"Brother, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

I glared at him and pointed to the bench. "Oh! I'm sorry brother! Here how about we stop here? You know this is the farthest you've made it in a long time."

"So, why are we stopping?" Envy asked confused by the whole scene that had just unraveled before him.

"Because Ed needs to rest. He gets…um…tiered easily" Al said apologetically. "If you want to go ahead and go home then go ahead. No one is stopping you."

"But I want the company." He complained in a mock whine. "Come here." That bastard had the audacity to pick me up, throw me over his shoulder and keep walking.

Needless to say this pissed me off a great deal. I pounded my fists against his back. "Put me down!"

"No." He replied calmly.

I looked at Al who walked at least five steps behind us. "Al! Tell this asshole to put me down!"

Al looked around nervously at the people starring at us. "Brother, please. Calm down. You're making a scene."

Before I had the chance to retaliate I was dropped to my feet, just a few steps from our house. I looked at Envy as he headed for a house a little ways down the road from ours. He entered the house, not even looking back at us.

Al tugged at my sleeve, pulling towards our own home. With a sigh I let myself be taken inside. As we entered I could hear voices coming from the living room before my father pulled me into the living room, introducing me to someone. "Edward, this is your new customer." he said, pointing to a man that looked somewhat familiar.

"No. Fucking. Way!" I yelled.

-TBC-

A/N: Well, there you go. 14 pages. I hope you guys are happy. Anyway, I can't think of much to say, other than the fact progress may slow down because I have to work on my new story and an up coming oneshot. Anyway, here's a word from my editor.

E/N: Hiya peoples! This is your favorite editor! Shelby just a few words cause Rikku has ants in her pants and wants this posted asap! Okay a few words…hmmm…..well all I can say is that I got kinda upset when I read the gym scene cause all she really did was take 2nd period and put Envy in her place and Ed in mine! Only I didn't pass out at gym….I got to go to my forensics room and chill. Yay extra curricular activities that matter to the school! Also I hate a certain word that decided to sneak its way in there cause of a certain character and I'm not naming any names coughs Envycoughs So anyways keep giving the poor Rikku alive and if you ever want to talk just as Rikku and she'll patch you though. I'm a very busy woman. KRISTEN! Stop torturing your sister! Got to go duty calls!!


	6. Is My Heart Too Broken?

A/N: OMFG. This took a while. But, I have been really busy. I've been trying to make sure not to fail any classes and I wasn't inspired so I couldn't think of anything. Plus, you throw in Procrastination and the fact I've been grounded you've got a recipe for failure. So, now I have a week off from school for Thanksgiving and damn it I'm using this time home to finish this chapter. And thank you to all the patient readers that stuck with me. I know it may not seem like it sometimes but I do have a life so I can't write as much as I'd like. So, yeah, consider this chapter a present. Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!

Chapter 5

Is my heart too broken?

Ed's POV

"No no no no NO!" I screeched as my father shoved the customer and I into my room and closed the door.

"Ed, please, calm down." Roy said coolly, taking a step towards me.

I leapt backwards. "No! You can't do this. You can't deny me one day and then come in asking for it. And why are you saying yes now?! It was free last night!"

"Ed!"

"What?!"

"Shut up!" Roy ordered.

I glared. "Don't tell me to shut up, Bastard."

"I just want to talk to you!"

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna sle- wait- wha?"

Roy sat on my bed with a sigh. "I just want to talk to you." he repeated, patting the spot on the bed next to him. "Sit."

I looked at him with a wary glance and sat down. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to talk about you. Learn more about you and your past." Roy answered.

I scoffed. "Mind your own damn business."

Roy looked me sternly in the eye. "Edward, I need to know. I need you to tell me so I can help you."

I stared at him then turned my gaze to the floor. "It all started…a long time ago."

-Flashback-

I was only ten when mom fell ill. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. Al and I used to visit her in the hospital everyday after school and stay until we were forced to leave. This pattern continued for well over a year. But, eventually, her body appeared to have stopped working trying and she passed away. It was eight days before my twelfth birthday.

Al cried for days afterward. "Stop being a baby, Al" I would scold. I didn't want to accept my mother's death so all the pain and sadness I locked away kept rising everyday without her and I was easily angered.

The night of my birthday I sat in my room alone, glaring at the wall. At some point I was engulfed by rage and slammed my fist through the wall. Shortly after the damage was done Al quietly entered my room, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "It's okay to be sad, Brother." Al told me.

That was it. The pain boiled over and tears welled up in my eyes. We sat like that for hours, Al cradling my head while I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. I cried myself to sleep that night while my brother rocked me slowly, his own tears hitting my head.

After my mother's death, my father sank into a deep depression. He drank a lot and paid hardly any attention to Al and I. Once I asked my dad if he'd go grocery shopping because we were out of food. The man was drunk and his fist connected sharply with my face as he said I needed to find my own damn food.

So, Al and I worked around the neighborhood doing simple jobs like mowing lawns and walking dogs. We'd combine our earnings and we'd go to the store together and buy things we could make meals for a whole week with. We basically had to support ourselves. Juggling school, jobs, and all other responsibilities that bastard should have handled.

Eventually, my father got fired and social services showed up and asked for custody of Al and I. My dad apparently didn't want to lose us and promised to get a job and quit drinking. He actually kept that promise and all was good for a while.

When I was fourteen my father had a relapse and began heavily drinking again. One morning I caught Dad staring at me from his place on the couch where he'd passed out the night before. His eyes trailed up and down my body sending shivers down my spine. I quickly turned my attention back to my bowl of Captain Crunch, ignoring the man's gaze.

I didn't see that look again for a while, but a few months later, after Dad got fired again, the look returned. The afternoon after I caught my father staring at me like that again was the day my life went to Hell. That was the day I came home and was raped by my dad's friends.

After that incident I thought, 'Things can't get any worse'. I was wrong. Things sunk further into the depths of Hell when Vice Principal Harrison showed up for the first time. After about an hour of sex I overheard the man telling my father that I was great but he wanted me to be a tad bit skinnier. Once my father heard that he began to starve me.

Days passed and I wasn't allowed to eat anything. Even something as tiny as a grape. But one day I arrived home to a mountain or delicious, mouth watering food. Chicken, potatoes, stew, burgers, anything you can imagine. And Dad said I could eat it. All of it. And that's just what I did. I ate until I was no longer hungry. Filling the void not only in my stomach, but my heart as well.

I realized my error a few minutes later when my father had my head forced on the toilet, his large finger shoved down my throat until the contents of my stomach reappeared. We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, the man picked me up and placed me on the scale. Upon seeing my weight he released a satisfied 'humph' and let me go, exiting the room.

It was about a month after it all started that Al found out. That day he walked in and saw me hunched over the toilet with our father. It was probably worse than all the shit I'd gone through.

The next day Dad pulled me into his own room after dinner. I was scared and confused when he told me to undress. But as nervous as I was I did as I was told. I was sore from my earlier customers and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. But, as always, I couldn't have what I wanted. Dad made me shower with him that evening, a disgusting experience, and then forced my naked body onto his bed and proceeded to rape me. It seems that no matter how fucked up my life gets it somehow gets worse. Now, I just wonder what I'll lose next.

After being thrown back into my room I heard the door creak open and Al sit down next to me. A sob broke from me as he wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I cried into his shirt, clinging to his body. "God, why won't he just let me die?!" I sobbed.

I felt al's tears hit my head again as he cried with me. "Don't say that, brother. I don't want you to die. You make yourself go through all of this for me but you don't have to!"

I buried my face deeper into Al's shirt. "Yes, I do, Al. If I don't he'll hurt you and I don't want to see you in any pain." I was barely fifteen when that incident occurred. It's been over a year now, and I haven't broken down like that since.

-End Flashback-

I gazed solemnly at the floor, my hands shaking in my lap. "I sometimes fear what extremes that bastard will go to next to punish me."

Roy stared at me sadly. "You've been going through this shit for over as year?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I always wonder how it is I'm still alive. But…I know I won't last much longer if I don't find a way to get Al and I out of here soon. Hell, as long as Al gets out I'd be happy. So, there, that's my past. You happy now?"

Roy sighed. "Well, no. You still have to stay in this Hell hole."

I scoffed. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I know I've only known you a few days but I still don't want to see you hurt. In only these few days you've been hurt more than I have my whole life- what the hell are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and stared into Mustang's own dark orbs, suddenly realizing how close I'd gotten to the man. I adjusted my position a bit but didn't back off. "Um…I was trying to kiss you." I answered.

He leaned away from me. "Why?"

I stared down at him. "Uhh…be…cause…" I paused a moment, wondering why I had tried to initiate the kiss in the first place. I gazed into his eyes a moment longer. "…I'm horny?"

Roy gawked at me. "Eh?!" He almost screamed. "How the hell did me telling you I didn't want you to get hurt make you want to sleep with me?"

I fiddled absent-mindedly with the man's jacket. "I don't know. Probably because I know that means you'd be gentle because you care." I looked away. "No one's ever been gentle." I murmured.

Mustang sighed. "Ed…We had this conversation yesterday. I'm not going to sleep with you. It would be wrong."

I shook my head. "Why? Please. I want someone to be gentle. I want someone to care. I know it's cheesy, but I want someone to make love to me and not just fuck my senseless. _I _want to enjoy it too!" I paused, lying fully on top of him. "I want you."

Silence cloaked the room. "Ed…" Roy whispered. I stared deeply into his obsidian eyes. He gazed back into mine apologetically. Now knowing his answer I sadly looked away. "I'm sorry." He added.

I rolled off of him and scooted away. "Yeah, whatever." I said, a slight amount of venom in my voice. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't bother you again." I growled, storming over to my desk and plopping down with my math book.

I heard Mustang stand up and head in my direction. "Ed, you have to understand you…you're still a child."

I whipped my head around quickly. "I am _not _a child!" I snarled dangerously.

Roy backed off slightly. "Okay. But also, I don't know you that well and-"

I laughed. "Do you not grasp the fact that countless people I've never met in my entire life come in and fuck me everyday?" I asked coldly. "Here I thought you'd be special. You'd be the one that made _me _feel good too. But noooo, you had to go and be all noble. 'You're to young. It's not right. Mehmehmeh!' Well, you know what? Fuck you!"

Mustang glared back at me. "Fine. I'm done trying to help you. Be an adult and deal with this yourself. Or go ahead and starve for all I care. Whatever." He said coldly, heading for my bedroom door. Roy suddenly stopped and looked back at me. "Oh, and by the way…if you're so horny why don't you go have sex with one of your little clients in the living room?"

I glowered back at him. "Don't treat me like some common whore."

He chuckled. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you are a whore." Roy replied cruelly.

I shook my head and exhaled heavily before looking at him again. I pointed to the door. "Get out." I ordered.

Mustang scowled at me. "Gladly." With that said Roy left the room.

I sat down on my bed in a huff, looking up when I heard my door open a few minutes later. I saw Al peek in before entering and closing the door behind him. I smiled softly at him. "Hey, Al."

Al sat down next to me. "Brother, what was Mr. Mustang doing here?" I furrowed my brows and looked away. Al looked more closely at me. "You guys didn't…you know…did you?"

I sighed heavily. "No, Al, we didn't."

Al sent me a worried yet slightly amused look. "You sound so disappointed." He teased.

I glared playfully at him. "Shut the fuck up, Al." I said, shoving him lightly.

He chuckled before glancing at the boxes against the wall. He looked back at me mischievously. "I wonder what's in those." He whispered.

I smirked back at him. "Probably dead kittens." I joked.

Al gawked at me. "That's not funny!" he yelled, throwing one of my pillows at me while I laughed. I threw the pillow back thus starting a playful wrestling match. I ended up losing but it was fun while it lasted.

-000-

As the day wore on I simply went about the regular daily routine of sucking and fucking (Damn, that was crude) until the final customer left. I sighed and dressed myself before heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner. As I cooked the smell of the sizzling chicken filled my nostrils, causing my stomach to growl. I whined, trying to concentrate on anything but the wonderful smell. I was tempted to pick at the food but resisted. If Dad found out I'd snuck food he'd beat Al and I both.

Once dinner was ready I fixed Dad and al's plates and sat down quietly after informing that bastard it was time to eat. I fiddled my thumbs in my lap while my family ate. I glanced up at Al and he gave me an apologetic look before turning his attention to our father. "Dad?" Al asked.

The man set his fork down and looked back at Al. "What?" He answered.

"Can I stay in Ed's room tonight?"

The bastard pondered on this a moment before replying. "Alight. Fine." He said, continuing his meal.

Al nodded and smiled at me. I blinked at him a few times before returning an awkward smile of my own.

-000-

I sat at my desk later that night finishing my homework. I turned around when the door opened and saw Al walking his mountain of blankets into my room. I smiled and got up from my seat to help only to have the pile dropped in front of me. Al ran back to his room once more, returning seconds later with a small towel bundled in his arms. He quickly closed the door and looked me in the eye. "Can you keep a secret?" Al asked seriously.

I blinked. "No, Al, I can't. That's why everyone at school knows I'm the Vice Principal's bitch that is starved by my own father and whored out to all his friends." I replied cheerfully, the sarcasm dripping from my words before I got serious myself. "Of course I can, Al." I told him truthfully. Al sighed and the bundle in his arms moved. "What the hell is that?"

Al bit his lip and unwrapped the towel, revealing a small, tailless, Siamese kitten. "This is the secret." Al told me.

I gawked for a second. "Al. What were you thinking? Dad's never gonna let you keep it." I said picking the kitten up. "Where did you get him, anyway?"

"I found him on the way to home form Winry's the other day."

I sighed. "Well, you'll just have to put him back. We can't take care of him."

"What?! I can't put Merrick (1) back." Al argued.

I raised a brow questioningly. "Merrick?" I asked.

Al blushed lightly. "Well…yeah. That's his name."

I scratched the back of my head and opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock at my window. I turned around and glared at the man I knew was there. I hoped to my feet, kitten in tow, and opened the window. "What?" I growled. "I thought you were done trying to help me and that I was just a whore."

Roy looked down at the cat in my arm. "Since when did you have a cat?" he asked.

"Since just now." I answered. "Now go away!"

"Ed!"

I turned back to him swiftly, getting right in his face. "You said you weren't going to help and that I needed to be a mature adult. So how the hell am I supposed to do that if you won't back the fuck off and let me?! Now I'll say it one more time to get it through your thick skull…Go away."

Mustang glowered back at me. "You know, I was coming over here to apologize for what I said earlier but I don't really feel like it anymore."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

I slammed my window closed and blinked when the man's expression changed dramatically. Roy bit his lower lip and I looked down at the fingers underneath my window then back at Al who was staring in shock. I slowly lifted the window form Mustang's fingers looking at him with a guilty expression.

He grabbed his left hand and held it close to his body. "…Ow." Roy rasped. "I'm gonna go to the hospital now." He then walked back to his own house and I slowly closed my window, turning back to Al.

"Whoops." I chuckled, handing Merrick back to Al.

"Brother, that was rather cruel. You should go apologize." Al scolded.

"I didn't do it on purpose! And besides…he deserved it."

Al smiled lightly scratching the kitten behind the ears. "Only in your twisted mind did he deserve that, Ed."

The door to my room burst open and Al quickly shoved his kitten under the towel. "What the hell was all that noise?!" Dad yelled, staring at us expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow as if nothing happened. "What noise?" I asked, feeling a nervous sweat running down the back of my neck when the towel in Al's lap moved. _'Please don't meow.'_ I thought.

Our father marched over and picked me up by a handful of my hair, glaring down at me. "You know perfectly well what noises I'm talking about. The yelling and that loud bang. What the hell was that?"

I winced as he tugged harder on my braid. "Al and I were talking and I got agitated and slammed the window closed. That's all." I ground out.

He looked back at Al and my brother nodded quickly. Dad turned his attention back to me and stared deeply into my eyes. "Fine. I don't believe a word of it but I'm willing to let it go. You little slut." He spat, tossing me like a rag doll onto the floor and stalked out of the room.

I slowly got to my feet and closed the door. "Asshole." I muttered, tasking a seat on my bed.

Al watched me sadly. "Brother…" he started.

"I'm fine, al." I said, answering his unasked question while rubbing the back of my head.

-000-

Roy's POV

I walked back out into the emergency waiting room. Hughes got to his feet and approached me. "So?" he asked.

I raised my arm, presenting my bandaged hand. "I broke my fingers." I replied blandly.

Hughes winced. "Ouch…on the up side it was your left hand." He chuckled. "But seriously, how did you manage to break all your fingers?"

I glanced at him and quietly began filling out the paperwork. "It got smashed in a window." I said finally.

"And why exactly did you smash your hand in a window?"

"_I_ didn't."

"Then who did?"

I paused before quietly mumbling: "Ed."

Maes stared a moment, a small smile forming on his lips. "Ohhh, Ed."

I glowered at him. "Shut up." I said, shoving him with my left hand, clutching it close to my body a moment later. "Damn it, that hurt like Hell." I groaned.

The lady at the front desk glared at me, probably for my poor choice in language. "Sorry." I grumbled.

Once the paper work was finished I turned it in to the desk and walked out with my friend. The stroll to the car was silent, Maes casting me a glance every few seconds. "So…" he finally. "Why did Ed slam your hand in a window?"

"Because he was mad at me."

"For what?"

"I wouldn't do what he wanted me to and I was really harsh." I replied, getting in the passengers seat of my car.

Maes raised a brow. "And what did he want?"

"…Stuff."

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a pedophile?"

I gawked at him. "What?! No! Have you been talk to my mirror?!"

Hughes blinked at my outburst. "Huh?"

"Just shut up and get me some coffee." I grumbled.

-TBC-

(1) OMG, a dedication to my sister's cat Merrick. xD

A/N: Dang, that took longer than I thought. But! I was able to get it all typed in one day! But I really wasn't in the mood to write. And don't blame my editor at all she finished quickly and was constantly on my tail like the good editor she is. Most of our conversations were like:

Shelby: Hey. Did you finish the chapter?

Me: …….No.

Shelby: You need to write.

Me: But-

Shelby: Now!

Yeah. Except she wasn't _that_ strict. XD Sadly I'm not that pleased with this one. But it's finally done. And Black Parade chapter 2 is already in the making so I'll hopefully have that out in a few weeks. But I think I'll take the rest of my week off to relax. Once again, Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


	7. Had Enough

A/N: Uh…yeah… I'm really sorry. Truly I am. I meant to get it out MUCH earlier, but on going obsessions with Death Note and Code Geass have prevented me from reaching inspiration. Add in being grounded, busy with exams/ trying NOT to fail it's no wonder I haven't updated. Anyway, I thank all of you that stuck with me through this long lapse in time. I love you all. Enjoy chapter six!

Chapter 6 Had Enough

I awoke the next morning to the beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned, reached up from the floor, and hit the snooze button. Wait, the floor? I sat up and looked on my bed. Oh, right, Al. I smiled gently at sleeping form. I love him to death but the boy can't share a bed worth crap.

I tiredly crawled to my feet to go start breakfast. Oh, how I wished I could sleep in. Unfortunately, I had to make breakfast and go to school. As the pancake batter began to bubble my mind drifted to out neighbor. I wonder how his hand is doing. Oh well, as long as I didn't get charged for it his hand was no longer my problem.

I sighed and flipped the pancake. This sucks. The one person I want, the _only_ person I have ever truly wanted, doesn't want me back. The more I thought about it the more my frustration grew. I growled to myself and kicked the oven door, causing it to emanate a loud clang. I let go of the panhandle and backed up, grabbing my lower leg. "Fuckin' A!" I cried.

A second later I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and I scrambled back over to the stove. I didn't turn around when Dad entered the room but I felt his presence as he walked up behind me. I shuddered with disgust when I felt his hands ghost up my sides before finally resting on my shoulders.

"Learn to control that temper, boy." He murmured in my ear before letting go and going to sit at the kitchen table.

-000-

I arrived at school a few hours later and went through the same boring routine as usual. A headache formed in first period and as the day dragged on it only got worse. By the time I got to fifth period I thought my head was going to implode. Unfortunately for me, I was in history class and surrounded by idiots.

To make things worse, I happened to sit next to one of the most obnoxious students in the entire school. The boy, Tyler, couldn't seem to focus, making dumb jokes and basically just being immature. Don't get me wrong, he didn't piss me off like some people did, yet today was not a day I could deal with him.

So as Tyler chatted loudly with the boy in front of him my patience drew very thin. Finally I cradled my forehead in my hands and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Can you _please_ stop acting like an idiot?" I asked coldly.

This caught the boy's attention and he looked back at me. "I'm _not_ stupid." He growled back.

I sighed. "I wasn't insulting your intelligence, I was simply saying that you were _acting_ like a moron." Our argument dragged on for a while after that before the teacher started asking review questions.

"Edward," Mr. Sauer said, "What's the answer to number three?"

I looked up at the screen and read the question. In all honesty, I had no idea what the answer could be and even though people around me were telling me the answer I only wanted to respond if I figured it out myself. So, I told the truth. "I don't know." I replied.

"Haha, who's the moron now?" Tyler mocked.

I _snapped_.

Before I realized what I was doing I was out of my seat, my tightly closed fist slamming down on the back of my classmate's head. (1) Everyone's jaws simply dropped. And me, I just stood there, starring wide-eyed and outraged at my shaking right hand. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and slunk back to my seat.

"Hey!" My teacher called after witnessing the event. "What is going on?!" When the dark haired man got no response he turned his attention to me. "Edward, come here." he said, gesturing to the door.

I stood and quietly followed Mr. Sauer into the hallway. He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked down and nodded silently before wincing and looking back at my hand. "I'm sorry but I _am _going to have to write you up." I heard the man say apologetically.

I nodded and started toward the front office, clutching my wounded hand to my chest.

-000-

Once I got into the office I just stood there starring up at the door in front of me. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sign on the door. 'Vice Principal Harrison' it read. I gulped and reluctantly knocked on the maroon door.

"Come in." I heard that all to familiar voice reply to my knock. I sighed and opened the door. The man brushed his brown hair from his face and looked at me with a smirk. "Have a seat, Edward."

I shuddered. Oh, I could just see a devious idea forming in his eyes. That bastard. If I had a gun I swear to God the sleezeball would have been out of my life ages ago. I watched him cautiously as I sat down.

Harrison stepped out from behind his desk and walked behind me, his fingers trailing along my shoulders before resting on my neck. Why does everyone want to feel me up today?! His hands continued their journey downward to grasp my hands. I yelped pathetically and pulled my hand away. He starred at me in confusion and grabbed my hand again.

"Ow!" I screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you?! That hurts you son of a bitch!"

Harrison glared at me, grabbed my hand and examined it. He sighed. "It's swollen. What the fuck did you do?" I remained silent. I knew that if I told him he'd tell my father and there would be Hell to pay. "Hm?" Harrison pushed a bit more for an answer.

After a few more moments of silence I heard the man release a heavy sigh. "Come on, you need to go to the hospital."

I looked up at him with shocked eyes. What the fuck? "Eh?"

Harrison looked at me sternly. "You. Need. To. Go. To. The. Hospital." He repeated slowly. "You're hurt, let's go." With that said he grabbed my left hand and dragged me out of the office.

"But you don't care!" I accused as he hauled me across the school parking lot. "What's the catch?"

The man sighed and shoved me into his truck. "There's no catch." He scoffed. "I just want to be sure you're okay."

I starred a moment longer before settling back into my seat. "Yeah right." I huffed. Though the ride to the emergency room took about five minutes I had a feeling it would seem much longer. Something was up, that's for sure.

-000-

"A hand contusion?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and held up the x-rays. "Nothing is broken or fractured, but you did bruise it pretty badly."

Harrison looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Damn, you hit hard."

"Okay, so we're going to wrap it in an ace bandage and I recommend you keep it elevated, inactive, and put some ice on it. It should heal in about a week. (2)" the doctor said as a nurse came in and began wrapping up my hand. Once that was completed the doctor dismissed himself, followed by the nurse, leaving me alone with Harrison.

After the shit load of paper work was filled and turned in, my worst (second worst!) enemy walked me back out to his truck. The strange part was, everything was going smoothly. That is… until we turned down a street unfamiliar to me. I cast a glance at Harrison and then watched my surroundings go by. "Where are we going?" I murmured.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harrison smirk. "I have to get something from my house." He answered.

We pulled into the drive way and I was practically shoved out of the truck. "Why do I have to go?!" I argued.

"Because I said so!" he growled. I frowned and pulled back on my arm. Harrison stopped and forcibly pulled me to him. "Look, you little brat, I have had it with your pissy attitude. You will do as you're told without complaint. Now let's go." He dragged me toward the house again.

I clenched my jaw and dug my heels into the ground. "Well, _I've _had it with everyone treating me like I have no feelings! I'm not an object you can use as you please. I'm a person! So why don't you leave me the fuck alone?!"

Harrison glared at me before he lifted me into his arms and carried me into his house. I pushed against his chest, kicking my legs wildly as we entered the living room. Suddenly I felt my foot make contact with something and I hit the floor with a thump. I looked up quickly and the sight of Harrison with his hand on his bloody lip was oddly pleasing.

I didn't realize I was displaying my smug attitude until Harrison's gaze on me turned murderous. My grin dropped and my eyes widened. I hopped to my feet and made a run for the nearest exit.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far. I made it half way over the couch before I felt Harrison's strong hands grab onto my ankle, yanking my body backwards. I yelped, this felt like a freakin' horror movie! I was forced into laying on my back on the couch, Harrison's body looming over me. Before I even realized what was going on Harrison's crushed lips against mine, the blood slipping into my mouth along with his tongue.

I shoved him roughly. "I hate to sound like my father, but you can't sleep with me for free." I ground out coldly.

Harrison let a chuckle escape. "You really are a little whore, aren't you? Alright, what's it gonna cost me? Fifty? A hundred?"

"Love."

The man brushed his brown hair from his face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I only want to sleep with someone who loves me. So get off." I answered.

Harrison starred at me, his eyes laughing. "Look, I really don't care about you at all. I only took you to the hospital so I could get you here so sit still and be good." He said, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I sighed. Submitting to him was the only choice I had with my hand the way it was. "I knew there was a catch." I murmured to myself.

-000-

(Normal POV)

When Roy arrived home that night he heard yelling coming from Ed's house. He sighed and made his way to his room to wait for Ed. As expected, a few moments later the blonde appeared. Though by the way he was behaving, Roy suspected the boy hadn't noticed him.

Ed was clearly angry, grabbing a book off his dresser and pelting it across the room. As the blonde went about his tirade, grabbing everything he could lift and throwing them, Roy noticed an ace bandage wrapped tightly around the boy's right hand. A smirk slowly crawled onto his face. Karma really _was_ a bitch. Ed suddenly turned and glared. "What're you looking at?!"

Roy coughed, "Uh…nothing." A moment of silence followed. "So, what happened?" Roy asked quietly.

"What?"

"Your hand, what happened?"

Ed looked down and scowled. "I punched somebody." He muttered.

"What?"

"I fucking punched somebody in the head, okay?!"

Roy starred a moment before releasing an exasperated sigh. "You're a very violent person, aren't you?" A glare was the only reply the dark haired man received. An awkward silence filled the air again. "So…" Roy began, "thanks to your brother I have a new house guest."

Ed raised a curious eyebrow and Roy moved out of sight. Ed tilted his head at the shuffling sounds and a very agitated, "Don't hiss at me you son of a bitch!" Moments later Roy reappeared with the Siamese kitten from the night before.

"Merrick?" Ed said.

Roy moved to nod but stopped when the kitten dug his nails into the man's stomach in an attempt to escape. "Ow! Damn it, Satan!" Roy shouted, tossing the cat onto the floor.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Satan?"

"That cat is the devil, I swear!" (3)

Ed laughed. As their conversation continued, neither one noticed the dark figure lurking in the shadows. The man grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes, you'll do quite nicely." He whispered, his eyes trained on the blonde.

-TBC-

(1) Unfortunately, this did happen to me…and I was Ed. That's right, I lost my temper _in class_ and punched a boy in the head. I do feel bad about it and did apologize about five million times. My teacher just moved the kid to the other side of the room and we never brought it up again. Well…except today. Which kinda ticked me off because I'm trying to get past it.

(2) Yes, I also did get a contusion. That's also exactly what my doctor told me. But personally I thought it was flawed advice because it took more like three weeks before it stopped hurting.

(3) I just HAD to put this in here. Because since Merrick is based off of my sister's cat Merrick it had to be said. Because my brother always says that about the real Merrick. xD

A/N: Well, guys, that's it for this chapter. I'm so sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to get SOMETHING out here. But! I have already started on chapter 7. I've decided I'm putting all my other stories on Hiatus until this one is done. Also, I'm going to dedicate half my summer vacation to writing this. I just feel terrible about making you wait so long so I'm going to be working extra hard on this. Love you guys! Thanks! Here's Shelby!

E/N: I'm sorry it took forever to get this written. _Somebody_ was being lazy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun editing it in World History. Yay honors courses that don't make you do anything!


	8. I Reach For You

A/N: Hey guys! I got this done as fast as my procrastinating self could. I've been playing the wonderful game Okami a LOT recently because I really wanted to beat it but my PS2 broke so I couldn't just borrow it from my friend ChibiLaryla like before so when it came out for the Wii I rented it from Blockbuster and I caught up to where I was before and then went farther. I'm not sure how long it really is but I already finished part 1 and I only need 4 brush techniques until I have them all. Anyway, I'll stop ranting now, Enjoy chapter 7! And OMG we finally reached the chapter the story is named after. xD

Chapter 7

I reach for you

The man known as Barry the Chopper exhaled, smiling widely as he wiped the blood from his hands. "This will throw them off for sure." He chuckled. Without another word the man stood from his place on the floor and exited the apartment, leaving the dismembered body behind.

-000-

Roy stood in the door of the apartment, starring at the bloody scene before him. "So he got another one, huh?" he muttered as a sheet was draped over the corpse.

"Yeah." Hughes replied solemnly. "Looks like your counting houses theory didn't pan out."

"No, it didn't. I feel bad about it though because on the one hand I'm angry that I was wrong and this person had to pay for it…but, on the other hand…I couldn't be happier."

"Couldn't be happier?" Hughes asked, stunned. "Why?"

Roy felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. "I…no reason. Just drop it, okay?"

Hughes sighed deeply. "Whatever you say, Roy."

-000-

(Ed's POV)

The school day moved slowly and I dreaded the ever approaching fourth period history class. Plus I was having an extremely difficult time writing due to my bandaged hand. (1) Then you factor in the point that it's as hot as fuck in the school, it's easy to say that I'm not having a very good day.

Eventually the time arrived and I found myself standing outside my history classroom. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Upon my arrival all eyes turned to me. I quickly skittered to my seat and plopped down into it just hoping the world would open up and eat me, like, right now. I sighed heavily. Might as well go ahead and get this over with. I leaned over and tapped Tyler's shoulder with my left hand, noticing how this action caused on lookers to inch forward with anticipation. Tyler turned his attention to me and, to my surprise; I didn't see a trace of hatred in his eyes.

"Hey, Tyler, I just wanted to…well…to say that I was…sorry…for what I did yesterday. It was wrong of me and you didn't deserve it." I mumbled, "So…I'm sorry."

Tyler nodded. "It's okay. I was being kind of a dick and it didn't even hurt for very long, anyway. Besides, it looks like you got hurt more than I did." He said sympathetically, his eyes on my bandaged hand.

I laughed. "Yeah, well, karma's a bitch, y'know."

I was surprised how smoothly the conversation went but I was certainly pleased with it. Tyler and I weren't suddenly friends or anything after that but he didn't piss me off at all that day. Though Mr. Sauer did move him to the other side of the room in order to prevent the possibility of future brawls. Not like it was ever going to happen again. It only happened that one time due to a…minor lapse in common sense on my part.

The class ended quickly and I made my way to gym class. This was going to be my first time back since the passing out incident and I really wasn't looking forward to going to this class either. I entered the locker room, expecting to get taunted, which, unfortunately, did happen. Just great, I settle things with one jackass and have to deal with another. I rolled my eyes. Excellent.

"So, Elric, are you always that much of a pansy or is it a new hobby of yours?" A tall boy asked, referring to my fainting episode. Jake (2), the most popular guy in the school. Of course that's to be expected. Captain of the football team, attractive, funny (according to others anyway), and a gorgeous smile; He was the classic 'picture perfect' jock. Of course, he was also a total asshole.

I glared at him. "Fuck off, Jake." I muttered.

"Ohhh, looks like shorty's got a little fight in him." Jake taunted, his friends laughing in my face, quite literally I might add. "Don't pass out on us this time small fry." The football player jeered, reaching out to pat my head. I growled and snapped at his hand. Apparently, as superior as he was at football, his reflexes needed a tune up because my teeth closed tightly around his hand, pinching the skin. It was meant to just get him to back off but I found that this was a lot more satisfying. "Ah! You little bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jake yelled, pulling his hand from my jaws.

I winced and turned away when I saw the large boy pull his arm back, preparing to beat the crap out of my face. I heard the sound of his fist connecting with…something yet…I felt nothing. I opened my left eye curiously before turning to stare completely at the green locks in front of me. Upon closer inspection I saw Envy's hand clamped tightly over Jake's fist, a cocky smirk on the emerald haired teen's face. "You're protecting this bitch?" Jake snarled.

With strength he didn't appear to have, and a look of malice in his eyes Envy pulled the football player towards him. "You bet your ass I am." Envy answered, a sneer on his face. That said he tossed the boy against a row of lockers, a loud clang echoing through the locker room.

Before I had the chance to think, everyone crowded around the injured teen. Suddenly the door to the coach's office flew open and the man ran to Jake's side. "Good God, who did this to you?" He asked, favoring the boy due to his spot on the football team. The other students in the room automatically pointed their fingers at Envy and I.

"They did!"

The coach looked to us both disapprovingly. "Boys, Harrison's office. Now." He ordered, pointing towards the door.

Envy visibly tensed next to me. I blinked and stared inquisitively at him as we walked out of the boy's locker room. Interesting. I knew why I was dreading the trip to Harrison's office but why would Envy, the supposed apathetic rebel, have that kind of reaction? I'll just ask him about it later, I suppose. "So…" I started, "Thanks for that, I guess. I could've taken care of it myself, though."

Envy chuckled. "Oh really? Well, I hate to break it to you _chibi_, but you ain't that big. He would have torn you apart."

I gawked at him, insulted. "Hey! I am scrappy!"

The teen outright laughed at that. "So, what the hell did you do to your hand?" Envy asked, his laughter subsiding.

"Huh? Oh…I…Uhh, well…" I sighed. "I hit somebody."

Envy stared at me a moment before he began laughing again. "Nice one." He said, "Hey…" I turned my attention to the teen that now had his hand in the air. "High five." He laughed. (3) I glared in return.

"Very funny." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. You know I'm just messin' with ya."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are."

-000-

Envy and I sat quietly in the main office outside Harrison's smaller office. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, he looked very…stressed, to say the least. Like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world but here. I bit my lip. "So, why did you tense up when the coach told us we had to come up here?" I asked.

Envy glowered at the wall in front of him. "Because…we have to see that bastard." All right, someone who feels the same way I do! "…I hate that man so fuckin' much." The teen growled.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off when the door to Harrison's office opened. The man stuck his head out and stared right at me, "Edward, come here." he commanded, a smirk on his face. I glared and stood from my seat, walking calmly into his office. "So, you're back already." He said, taking a seat behind his desk and lacing his fingers together. "Missed me that much, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yes, I just couldn't stay away." I muttered sardonically.

Harrison chuckled. "So what did you do this time?"

"I bit a guy in my gym class." I replied.

He grinned evilly. "Really, Edward, what were you thinking, doing that at school?"

I slapped my hand against my face. "Oh, my God, you sick fuck. I bit his _hand_." I snarled from behind my hand. "Though I outta bite _you_ there, you perverted bastard." I murmured.

Harrison leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on his lap. "Okay, Edward, I'm willing to cut you a deal." He said, "You do something for me and this whole incident can be our little secret, 'kay?"

"What do you want me to do?" I groaned, walking over to stand by the vice principal.

The man smirked and turned to look at me. "Hmm… Let's see, I think…I want you to suck me off." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

I sighed and got to my knees. "Alright…but only because yesterday Dad threatened to hurt Al the next time I got in trouble!" I argued as I unbuttoned his pants. That said, I pulled the man's semi-erect member from his pants.

As I opened my mouth Harrison grabbed my hair and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Bite me…and I swear to God I will kill you." He threatened.

I nodded and Harrison released my hair. Without a second thought I placed a hand on each of the man's thighs and took his cock into my mouth. Harrison moaned quietly and he ran his hand through my hair as I sucked. I bobbed my head, my tongue running over the tip of his manhood. "Good boy." He muttered, thrusting into my mouth.

I continued to suck and pump at the flesh, trying my best to get this whole ordeal over with quickly. Part of me just wanted to bite his damn dick right off of his body, but my common sense kicked in and warned me that that wouldn't be the best idea. So, I just went about my task until Harrison tightly gripped my hair and I felt hot fluid spill into my mouth. I pulled back, preparing to spit the vile substance in the trashcan by his desk until the bastard tugged my hair roughly. "No. Swallow." He ordered.

I glared harshly at Harrison as I swallowed that repulsive liquid. Finally the man released my hair and put himself back together. "You're free to leave now, Edward." He told me.

"Alright." I said, heading for the door. Suddenly a thought came to me and I looked back to Harrison. "Um, hey…"

"What is it, Ed?"

I clenched my fists and inhaled deeply, sucking up my pride. "William?" I asked seductively. This got Harrison's attention. He looked up at me with a raised brow.

"Yes?"

I sauntered back over to his desk, resting my hip against it. "Do you think there's any way you could help my friend's…predicament?" I requested innocently, flashing the pretty eyes.

Harrison smirked. "I don't know, Edward. That's asking a lot."

I pouted over dramatically. "Please…I promise I'll make it worth your while." I said with a wink.

The man chuckled softly. "Fine, you're both free to go."

"Wonderful." I replied, pecking him on his cheek before heading towards the door again. "Bye William." I waved flirtatiously before turning back to the door. Once my back was to the man my expression changed to that of disgust. I cannot believe I just did that! I acted like a fucking girl to help some guy I just met!

I quickly left Harrison's office, grabbing Envy's hand and pulling him back towards the hallways. "Alright, let's get moving. He said we're free to go."

Envy stared at me, baffled. "What? He didn't even talk to me. You aren't lying to me are you?" he asked with a glare.

I stopped and put my finger in his face. "Hey! …I gave up my dignity for you."

-000-

As the school day drew to a close I went to meet up with Al. After standing there for ten minutes I recalled Alphonse telling me he was staying the night at his friend Fletcher's. So, Envy and I started walking the trek home alone. Surprisingly enough, when we reached the bench he didn't carry me home. He sat quietly with me. Okay, I know I've only known Envy for about two days but…I could tell something was wrong with him.

"Hey, pipsqueak…" Envy started.

"I'm NOT short." I countered angrily.

"Whatever. Listen…I just thought I'd tell you something important."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Uh, okay?"

Envy clenched his fists in his lap and grit his teeth together. "The reason I was so tensed around Harrison is because… he-"

"Edward!"

I looked up abruptly, practically getting whiplash. My expression quickly morphed from surprised to frustration. Why the hell won't this bastard leave me the fuck alone?! "What do you want?!" I yelled to Harrison.

The man clicked his tongue. "Now, Edward, do you really want to anger your father's friend?"

I glared. "What did you want?"

"Well, I'm going to give you a ride home."

"Who's to say I _want_ a ride home?" I asked stubbornly.

Harrison glowered back at me. "Get. In. The. Truck." He snarled harshly.

I sighed and grabbed my bag. It was worth a try. I turned to Envy. "Tell me next time, okay?" I felt bad about leaving right when he was trying to tell me something about my second worst enemy, but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Sure, whatever." Envy replied, a glare fixed on the man sitting in the truck. I cannot express in words the amount of hatred I saw in his eyes as he stared at our Vice Principal. Damn, now I really want to know what happened.

-000-

Work was a blur to me. My mind was too busy racing with so many questions about Envy's relationship with Harrison. The vice principal didn't seem to know my emerald haired acquaintance the way that bastard knew me, yet Envy had a deep hatred for the man. I sat on my bed, running my fingers through my golden bangs as I waited for the next and final customer of the night to enter the room, just wanted to run across the street and ask Envy to answer my questions.

The door opened slowly and I turned my attention to the man standing in my doorway. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that held a crazed, lustful quality. I don't know what it was about him, but I got bad vibes from this man. The lust in his eyes wasn't that of a sexual desire. I quickly shook it off, I'd probably just been thinking too hard.

"So, what's your name?" I asked listlessly, fully expecting something cliché like 'Jim' or 'Bill' since most men didn't want to give out their true identities to a hooker.

The man's lips spread into a sinister grin. "You can just call me…Barry." (4)

-000-

(Normal POV)

Roy sighed, reading over the file for the tenth time. "There has to be some kind of clue here," he muttered, flipping to a photo of the crime scene. "Why would he randomly change location? It makes no sense."

Roy picked up his coffee mug, preparing to take a sip when the door to his office burst open, causing the man to jump, his coffee spilling onto the carpet. "Good evening, Roy!" Hughes greeted cheerfully. "So, how's that case of yours comin' along?"

Roy massaged his head. "Don't you think you're acting a little bit too joyful for someone investigating a serial killer?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Hughes shrugged. "Well, I can't help but be happy when I get back from seeing my precious Elysia. I mean she's so adorable!" Hughes said, picking up the pile of untouched mail sitting on his friend's desk. "You mind?" he asked, waving the mail at Roy.

"Help yourself, not like there's anything in there that will help me on this damn case." Roy replied with a wave of his hand.

"Aw, cheer up, buddy." Hughes encouraged flipping through the envelopes. "You'll solve this case before you-"

Roy looked up at his friend's silence. It wasn't like the man to stop talking, especially mid sentence. "What's wrong?"

Hughes stared and the envelope in his hand a second longer before handing it to Roy. "Check this out. This was hand delivered here. There's no return address or anything. It just has your name on it."

The raven-haired man took the parcel from his friend, tearing into it. "What the hell is this all about?" Roy pulled the paper out, unfolding it to reveal a small poem in sloppy crazed handwriting. "Who would send me a poem?"

"What does it say?"

Roy's eyes scanned over the words slowly, making sure not miss any details.

'Oh what a wonderful toy

_I get to kill_

_For on this night_

_His blood will spill_

_I just can't wait_

_To break the bone_

_For as you know_

_We're all alone_

_So say "Farewell" _

_And say "Goodbye"_

_Your precious blonde_

_Is about to die_

_Sincerely…'_

"Barry the chopper." He read aloud, his eyes widened in shock. The two men just starred at each other, speechless.

-000-

(Ed's POV)

Barry strolled around my room, examining a few little trinkets I had lying around. "So tell me, Edward, have you ever thought about how you'll die?" he asked nonchalantly.

I stared cautiously at him, backing away. "Not really." I lied.

The man's grin grew. "What if I were to tell you that you would be cut to pieces?"

"I…I think you should leave."

Barry tilted his head and stepped towards me. "Oh, no, my dear boy. I paid my due and now I get to do whatever I want with you." I began backing away again when I realized there was nowhere to run. "Aw, are you scared?" Barry asked.

I nodded and the man stepped closer.

Barry chuckled. "Good." He said, pulling a large butcher knife from his coat. "You should be."

My eyes widened and I bolted to the other side of the room. I needed to find some way out.

The murderer laughed. "Oh, I love it when they run!"

My mind was racing a thousand miles an hour, desperately trying to find a way out. I leapt over my bed and ran to the door. Locked from the outside. Damn it! Time seemed to move in slow motion as I saw Barry walking towards me. As the blade came down I saw the light switch in my peripheral vision slamming my hand over it. Darkness now shrouded the room.

"Ugh, damn brat." I heard the killer mutter as I quietly crawled towards the window. "Oh where oh where could my little blonde have gone?" Barry sing-songed in the darkness. The lights came on while I had the window half open. "There you are."

I shoved the window the rest of the way open quickly and managed to get one knee on the windowsill before my other leg was grabbed and I was yanked back inside. I grabbed the windowsill frantically; reaching my arm out for one person I knew would save me. "Ro-" I started but was cut off by my own scream when I felt the large knife stab through my right shoulder. I looked up and saw Merrick pawing at Roy's closed window. Just a glimpse of that cat made Al come to my mind. Al. I was going to leave him tonight at the hands of this lunatic.

No! No, I had people who love me. I was not going to die here. I felt Barry rip the bloody blade from my arm and I kicked with all my strength. My foot connected with Barry's chest, his knife scraping against my leg as the man fell to the floor. I pulled myself up, fighting the pain from my cuts and my hand. I managed to push myself out the window and fell to the ground below. I stood to run but was slammed back onto the ground by Barry when he followed my out.

The weight lifted off my back and I was brutally flipped, forcing me to lie face to face with the man who was about to take my life. I starred in horror as he raised the knife up. I then chose to squeeze my eyes shut instead of watching him stab me. I braced myself for the sting of the blade but heard the sound of the metal clanging to the ground and a heavy thud. The weight on me was gone.

I opened my eyes and saw the clear night sky and heard a familiar voice. "You are here by placed under arrest for the attempted murder of Edward Elric. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." I looked to my right and saw a dark haired man pulling a handcuffed Barry to his feet. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you."

I starred in shock as Roy shoved Barry into a police car. Roy turned around and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "You're a COP?!" I asked, stunned.

Roy walked over and helped me to my feet. "Yes, yes, I'm a cop. But please, don't tell _anyone._" He said as another man approached. "I'm going to give you to my friend Maes Hughes, now. He's going to take you to the hospital, alright." Roy then looked to Hughes. "Take care of him, okay?"

Hughes nodded and I starred back at Roy as I was helped into another car. He had a lot of explaining to do.

-TBC-

Seriously, I was like, "Wait, slow down I can't write that fast! MY HAND IS HANDICAPPED!!"

Love that name. xP

Again, this was done to me. …By my teacher!

Guys…I really, really, REALLY wanted to end it there just to torture y'all but…it was too short of a chapter that way. .

A/N: OMG, that took forever. I'm so sorry y'all! I had writer's block for 4 weeks!! And I've been busy and grounded (got yelled at a LOT Sunday.). Yes, I did deserve to get yelled at but still! So, yeah, I'm strangely happy with this one. XD Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I love you all! Please leave a review because they make me happy and make me want to write more! XD Bye Here's Shelby.

E/N: Hi!! - Okay so, it's a bit later than normal because of me. I got into some trouble as well and couldn't get on the computer or do anything except go to work. So, my bad. ; I really wanted to end this when Barry came in too, only problem was it was too short like Rikku said. I normally don't like Envy, he sometimes scares the crap outta me but I actually feel bad for him this time. Maybe because it was my idea to do certain thing to him that will be revealed in the near future. Hehe I can't wait! Anyways, I've got to get ready for work now xP Stupid High School Musical Bear. I wish it would become discontinued as of today. Later!!


	9. Lay All Your Love On Me

A/N: Hey guys! Rikku here, with time off for Thanksgiving to update! Yay! After much drama getting to Shelby's house(a.k.a. I missed the turn and my mom and I argued over where it was because she thought we didn't miss it and I ended up screeching the wheels and all that jazz when turning around) to get my note book back so I could type it over Monday and Tuesday before Thanksgiving(I leave to go to my grandma's on Wednesday) It's finally finished. This chapter is longish so I hope you enjoy it. I'm actually rather pleased with my time. I mean, it was August last time I updated and late May before that so I'm making good time for once. xD; I actually already started chapter 9 as well so it should be up before Christmas. Anyway, I'm actually rather pleased with this chapter and I hope you will be too. Also, I apologize for the large amount of POV changes in this chapter. I switched between Roy and Ed a lot. Sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Lay all your love on me

(Ed's POV)

They wheeled me into the emergency room and the doctor ran up to look me over. After a few moments the man released a sigh. "Well, there's some nasty cuts and scrapes, but otherwise I think you're going to be fine, physically." he said, turning his attention to Mr. Hughes who has accompanied me there. "We'll want to keep him overnight though because he is surely suffering from trauma."

I then heard the distinct sound of my father's voice and tensed. I lifted my head slowly and glanced at the doors connecting the emergency room to the waiting area. By the sound of his tone, it was easy to assume that he was pissed. When the man burst through the doors, a trail of nurses behind him, I quickly averted my eyes.

I tuned out the argument Dad was now having with the doctor and focused only on the feel of the arms that were now wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I hadn't even noticed Al come in during the commotion, yet here he was, keeping my world from completely crumbling under me.

-000-

(Normal POV)

Roy entered the dark room and cast a glare at the man waiting at the table. Barry looked up with a sinister smile, his eyes glinting from the lamp light. "Roy Mustang, it's nice to finally meet you." he said, offering one of his cuffed hands. Roy simply lowered his glare to the hand for a moment before returning his gaze to the man's eyes. "No? Well alright then."

"I've got some questions for you, Barry." Roy said as he lazily moved around the room. "How many people have you killed?"

Barry looked at the ceiling in thought. "Oh, let's see...twenty-six." Roy stopped and looked towards the killer, startled. Barry smirked.

"Twenty-six?" Roy asked, "But we only-"

The butcher laughed. "Oh, you may have only found four, but there have been many others, I assure you." he sneered.

Mustang slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "So you took the lives of twenty-six innocent people for your own sick amusement?" he growled, starring into the killer's eyes.

Barry inched his face closer. "It would have been twenty-seven if you hadn't stopped me." he whispered and inhaled sharply. "He has the most beautiful scream I've ever heard." he swooned.

Roy's eyes widened in rage and without even thinking his hands shot out and wrapped around the man's neck. "You sick bastard! I should kill you!" he yelled.

Hawkeye burst into the room and grabbed him, attempting to pull her boss away from the killer. "Roy! Let go! You're not going to make anything better by doing this!"

She finally managed to pull him away from the now laughing mad man. "Oh, this is too good! I can see the malice in your eyes. Ah! I love it!" Barry squealed.

"You son of a bitch!" Roy snarled, struggling to get out of Hawkeye's grasp.

"You and I are exactly the same, Mustang." Barry chuckled, "We both have the desire to kill burning inside us at this moment and yearn for the sound of that boy's screaming." He paused, a sly smile creeping onto his face. "Although..._you_ want him screaming in lust and passion-"

"Shut up."

"-while I long so dearly to hear pain, agony, and terror in his cries."

"I said SHUT UP!!!" Roy roared, his right fist connecting with the wall. He glared fiercely at the man before turning to leave the room.

Barry chuckled. "Farewell, then. I hope we can see each other again soon, detective."

Roy paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder to face the man. "The next time you see me you'll be in front of a firing squad...I assure you of that." he said, throwing the killer's words back at him and stormed out of the room.

A few minutes later, Roy sat in a chair along a hallway wall, his head cradled in his hands. He took a deep, quivering breath. "God, Edward, what have you done to me?"

-000-

(Ed's POV)

I sighed and fiddled with the edge of the hospital blanket. This was an odd feeling. Due to the circumstances in which I live, I've grown up learning not to be shy around strangers. But sitting with Mr. Hughes was making me very uncomfortable. "Can you stand?" Hughes asked sympathetically. I nodded shyly, keeping my eyes on the floor. "All right, then. The doctor will be in to get you soon." I looked up curiously. "They need to check all of the regulars like height and weight."

My eyes widened at the news as the doctor walked in. "You ready to go, Edward?" he asked with a smile. I turned my wide-eyed stare to him and shook my head furiously.

Moments later, the hospital staff was literally dragging me, kicking and screaming, to the scale. I put all my weight into my pulls, but it was no use, I was too light. Which is exactly what I was fighting to keep a secret. As we approached the scale I caught sight of my father starring intently at me. The distaste on his face caused me to bring my movements to a complete halt. The doctor then placed me on the scale.

the action went unnoticed by me and the next thing I knew, the man released a 'humph'. I quickly looked up at the sound and saw the weights on the scale resting just over eighty pounds. The doctor gave me a concerned look. "Edward...Why do you only weigh eighty-three pounds?" I stayed silent and cast a questioning glance at my father. "This is a very serious situation, Edward. So I need you to tell me who did this to you."

I quickly pulled my eyes away from my father and looked at the doctor. "I...I did." I lied. Dad hadn't verbally said anything but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. I knew what he was telling me. If I told...I'd be in trouble. If I told...I'd wish that psycho had killed me tonight.

The doctor gripped my shoulders. "Why?"

"Be...cause...." I peeked at my father again. "Because, these guys at school called me fat." Lamest. Excuse. _Ever_.

"Well, you're not. So we're going to feed you, treat your wounds, and request you come back in about two weeks to check up on your weight again." the doctor said, writing notes on my hospital chart.

When the doctor's eyes were down I took the chance to look at Dad. He was furious. I normally would fear seeing that look on his face, yet at this moment, I was feeling more smug than scared. Our eyes met and I threw a satisfyed smirk at him before turning to follow the doctor to my room. While walking away I felt so bad it was great. I probably had two devil wings sticking out of my back. (1)

I would never risk sending a smug smirk my father's direction in any other situation but for some reason it felt like the thing to do right now. For the first time in a long while I felt like things were moving in the right direction. Who would have guessed that that crazed murderer would make my life just a little bit better. I sure as hell didn't.

-000-

A week had passed and I was finally released from the hospital fifteen pounds heavier. The doctor instructed me to eat high calorie foods and told my father to make sure that I ate. Dinner that night was more fun than I could have imagined in my wildest dreams.

My father glared at me harshly as I shoveled food down my throat. I glanced at Al and saw him quietly eating, a small smile gracing his child like face. He was happy that I was happy. He had been waiting for so long for me to get food again. I looked at my dad and grinned as I pushed my empty plate away from myself. "All done." I said with a satisfyed sigh.

Dad growled and lunged across the table and grabbed my neck in one of his hands. "You cocky little bastard!"

I let out a strained chuckle. "Be careful, _Dad_, if you beat me the hospital will get suspicious at my check up in two weeks."

Dad glowered at me and released my neck before storming off to his room. Al and I sat in silence until we heard the door slam closed. Our eyes met and we both began to snicker like we were four again. Things were going wonderful. I was gaining weight and Dad hadn't brought any customers over since the Barry incident (I expected one to be waiting when I got home from the hospital). Although I had already missed a week of school, it was worth it.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door and I jumped to my feet to answer it. I hoped it was Roy. I hadn't known him for very long but the combination of his looks, that jackass attitude(with some heart), and the fact that he saved my life, it was easy to see why I found him appealing. He was charming, in a stubborn, irritating kind of way. Oh, who am I kidding? I was smitten.

I opened the door quickly, my grin fading when I saw Harrison leaning against the porch wall smoking a cigarette. The man chuckled. "Why the glum face, babe?" he asked, entering the house.

"Yes, please do come in." I said sarcastically as he pushed his way past me. Harrison looked back at me expectantly, waiting for an answer to his question. I sighed, closing the door. "I just...thought you were someone else. Now, what do you want?"

Harrison laughed again. "Straight to the point, huh?"

"Yes, yes, just as always. Just tell me what you came here for. You know I'm not working today."

"Don't get big headed, kid. I'm here to talk to your dad not fuck you. Though if you're offering I'd be more than happy to take you to bed." he replied, stroking my face.

I pulled my head away with a glare and pointed towards the hall. "He's in the back."

Harrison smirked at me before heading down the hall to my retched father's room. I simply huffed and went back to the kitchen where I found Al doing the dishes. "God, what a creep." I whined, flopping lazily into a chair.

"Harrison?" Al questioned.

"Yeah! What a douche bag, no wonder that kid of his ran away."

"Kid?"

I nodded. "Harrison mentioned to Dad that he had a son that he replaced with me after the kid ran away. I wish-"

"Edward!" My father's laughing voice interrupted from the back of the house.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "What?!"

"Bring William and I some beers!" he ordered. I slammed my head on the table with an exasperated sigh before grabbing two beers from the fridge and trudging to my father's room. I walked in and handed my two most loathed companions their drinks.

"Anything else?" I asked in annoyance.

Harrison looked me over with a lust filled gaze before turning back to my father. "May I?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

Dad laughed. "Go right ahead. This idea of yours is payment enough."

I gawked. "What?! You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!"

Harrison placed a hand on the small of my back. "Come on now. pet. You don't want to keep me waiting, do you?"

"But I'm on vacation!" I screeched as I was pushed into my room. Next thing I knew, I was shoved on my bed, Harrison pushing me onto my back as he crawled over me. "Look, Harrison, I-"

"Call me William." he whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

"Well whatever your name is, stop. I really don't want to-"

Harrison growled. "Look, _baby_, when are you gonna grasp the fact that what you want doesn't matter?" I glared in return. "Just sit still and let me fuck you." he finished.

As I was stripped of my clothing I decided to make the best of this shitty situation. I'd just pretend I was with someone I actually wanted to sleep with. Though in the back of my mind I knew it was Harrison inside me, my imagination ran wild with thoughts of a particular cop who lived next door.

How shameful, thinking of a police officer in such a way as a minor. However, at this moment, he's the only one I want. It's not love I feel for him. Falling in love with a stranger was ridiculous. No, this was lust. A pure, animalistic need. A yearning for something that the eye found appealing. Nothing more, or at least that's what I told myself.

By this time we were both nude and I sat on his lap as he thrust up into me. I laced my fingers through his hair, panting in between my pleasure filled moans. God, who knew how good it could feel when you actually wanted it. I moved my hands down to his back, digging my nails into his skin with a low groan. "Nngh...Yes."

"You like that, baby?" he chuckled, licking my neck.

I moaned loudly. "Ah, Roy!"

All movement ceased and I realized what I was doing and with who. The full weight of what I just said hit me like a brick and my eyes widened in horror. What the _fuck_ did I just do?

-000-

(Normal POV)

Roy let out a heavy sigh as he entered his house after over twenty-four straight hours at the office. He was exhausted, wanting only to go to his room and sleep for sixteen hours. As he grabbed a muffin form a box on the counter, Roy headed to his room for a good night's sleep. Entering his room, Roy stopped in his tracks at the sound of a moan form his window. Roy starred for a moment before curiously slinking over to the window, peeking out.

His breath hitched at the sight. Edward, naked and clawing at a man's back in ecstasy. Words were muttered and Ed released a groan. "Ah, Roy!"

Roy's jaw dropped and he sputtered. _'Say what now?!'_ he thought. Roy quickly hid behind the wall by the window, eyes wide in shock. He'd known Edward had wanted him but this was a bit more than he anticipated. He'd prepared himself for Ed forcing himself on him but being thought about during sex was different. That meant that Ed wanted _him_ specifically, not just some dude with a nice body.

Although, Roy had to admit it did give his ego a nice pet. But then all his cockiness vanished at the sound of a pained yelp from the other house.

-000-

(Ed's POV)

I sat still quietly, terrified of what Harrison would do. Suddenly his hands gripped my neck tightly and I was forced onto my back. "You little bitch, how dare you." I clutched his hands, struggling for air. One hand left my neck and raised above my face in a fist. Harrison brought his fist down violently, causing me to force out a yelp when it collided with my right eye. My head was pounding in agony but I didn't have time to dwell on it because he punched me again square in the jaw and then again on the head before everything went dark.

I felt a warm liquid in my mouth as I squinted one eye open, gazing hazily around the room. Everything was spinning, but in the confusion I saw Harrison, half clothed now, arguing with my father and Al watching me with worry. All sound was muffled but quickly gained substance. "Harrison, you idiot! He has to go back to the hospital soon! They'll get suspicious if he's beaten to a pulp." Dad yelled. "If you broke so much as a single bone in his body I swear you will _not_ be given access to him ever again."

Harrison glared back at me before leaving and spit. "Filthy whore."

My heart clenched at those words. After Dad was sure Harrison was gone he looked back at me with a murderous glare. "As for you..." he growled. "What the _fuck_ did you say?"

I forced myself into a sitting position, despite my brother's protests, and spit the blood from my mouth. "I didn't do or say anything wrong." I lied, my voice laced with venom. "That bastard had no right to beat me like that." I smirked. "I guess he can't take an innocent joke."

My father's glare deepened. "Watch yourself, boy." he warned menacingly before leaving the room.

Al starred at me for a moment before letting out a sigh. He stood from his place next to me and picked up some clothes and handing them to me. "I'll go get some ice." he said, dashing to the kitchen. I sighed and picked up clothes from my lap and began to get dressed. How could this get any worse?

-000-

(Roy's POV)

"Oh, God. Oh God oh God oh God. This is bad, no, this is worse than bad, this is a catastrophe!" I paced around my living room, the cat right on my heels the whole time. I flopped onto the couch with a groan. "Ugh this is awful. The worst part is that hearing him like that really..."I threw my hands over my eyes. "Gah! No no no! He is not gorgeous or sexy! He's just a kid!"

I peeked out form between my fingers when I felt a pressure moving up my leg. I raised an eyebrow at the kitten climbing up my leg to sit on my stomach. He mewed at me from his place on my belly and I sighed, picking the creature up. "What should I do, cat?" I asked.

Merrick mewed again and gently placed his front paws over my mouth. (2) A small smile pulled at my face. "Thanks. You're a big help." I said sarcastically, putting the cat back on my stomach. "Ugh, I can't get that image out of my mind."

_'That's because you want to fuck him.'_ my conscience mocked cheerfully.

I exhaled loudly. "Not again." (3)

_'Come on, we both know you're gonna do it eventually so go ahead and just take him.' _

"No."

_'Aw, but he wants you! You heard the way he moaned. "Ah, Roy!"'_ It's mimicked. _'Don't you want him clawing at _your _back when he says that?' _my inner demon chuckled.

I put the cat on the couch and stormed to my room. I'm not sure why, I was arguing with myself so escape was futile. "I think...I'm gonna go see him." I said to myself.

_'That's a boy! Get some!' _

I grit my teeth. "I just...that yelp was unsettling. I want to make sure he's okay. " I looked up at the clock on my wall. The hands read a steady 1:17 am. "Well, now's as good a time as ever." I mumbled. I'd spent more time contemplating what to do about this than I thought. 

I opened my window and crawled out, closing it quickly behind me to keep Merrick inside. I slunk over to the boy's window and peered inside his sleeping form before lightly pushing the window up. Much to my relief the window was unlocked, granting me entrance to the house. I never realized how uncoordinated I really was until I was attempting to step over Ed's bed from the windowsill. I lost my footing and toppled over the bed and to the ground clumsily.

I saw Ed flail a little and stare at me in shock. Then he recognized who I was and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you." he whispered. "Jeez, you scared the freakin' life outta me, you bastard."

"Ha. Try waking up that startled only add being molested to the mix."

Ed's face turned bright red in embarrassment as he recalled the event. "Yeah, well...I...what the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded, quickly changing the subject.

I looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed. "Well, I just...wanted to be sure you were okay." I looked up at him, just now noticing his swelled up eye.

"Well I'm clearly just a bit roughed up, but why would you think I wasn't okay?" I stared at him quietly for a moment. "Oh, God, what did you do now?"

I scratched nervously at the back of my neck. "Uh, it wasn't exactly something _I_ did, per se. More like something I...heard from you."

-000-

(Ed's POV)

"Uh, it wasn't exactly something _I_ did, per se. More like something I...heard from you."

My eyes widened in horror. "What exactly did you hear?" Roy shifted uncomfortably and his lips tightened. "Oh, no, you didn't hear...did you?"

"My name?" Roy inquired.

I put my hands on my head and nodded. We sat in silence for a long moment. I huffed. "So, what? Did you come here to laugh at me? Tell me I'm sick and wrong? Or maybe to call me a whore like everyone else does."

Roy looked up quickly. "What?! No! I came to make sure you weren't hurt! I also heard you yelp after you...y'know...yeah." he finished lamely.

I lightly lay on my eye, a slight twinge of pain coming forth. "Hm. Well, as you can see, my eye is why I made that sound. So you can just...leave." I said solemnly.

Roy looked at me sadly and got to his feet. I watched him curiously as he neared me. I was shocked when his strong arms enveloped my body. He held me close to his chest, laying his chin on the top of my head. "I know why you feel the way you do." he murmured softly. He knew to keep quiet because we'd both be dead if Dad knew Roy was here.

I looked up at him with big eyes. "You do?"

Roy nodded. "You're such a kind person. You have all this love and nothing to do with it, so you try to force that love on anyone who treats _you_ kindly. But you try so hard it scares people and you end up driving them away." I gazed up at him with glazed eyes. Roy looked down at me and placed a hand gently on my cheek. His lips looked so...kissable. "I'll be your outlet." he said.

I stared in confusion. "What?"

Those wonderful lips brushed against my ear in a soft whisper. "I'm saying... that you can lay all your love on me." Roy pulled away and for a moment we just looked at each other. I then threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

-TBC-

(1) Gaaahhh!!! I watched Nabari No Ou in, like, a week and a half so my brain was, like, Nabari melted when I wrote this. xDD;;

(2) My sister's cat Merrick used to do that all the time when he was a kitten and it was the cutest thing so I thought I'd toss that in there.

(3) That's right! Roy's conscience is back! Yay! xD I got a good response to him in chapter 4 so I decided to bring him back.

A/N: Gooooooddd!!!! That took forever! Sorry for the wait, y'all! But I've been trying not to flunk out of school. And I did! Yay! All A's and B's! So, I'll try and update faster but I'm not making any promises Also, Envy _will_ be back. No worries. This was just a RoyxEd chapter. ...kind of. O.O Anyway, yay cliffhangers as well as foreshadowing! Whoot! xD I'll talk to y'all next time. Unfortunately I can't hand it over to Shelby right now since she was unable to finish editing this(sorry if the second half needed work it's half unedited) because she had to have surgery. So let's all wish the best for my Shelbers. Love y'all please review!


	10. I Wanna

A/N: Okay, I know in my last chapter I said probably before Christmas and it is now almost Valentine's Day (Huzzah! ...Sorry, that's my birthday and I'm excited. xD;;;). Anyway, the Saturday after I posted the last chapter my grandfather had a severe stroke and was rushed to the hospital. Things just recently started doing better so that's good. Anyway, it took until it was almost Christmas before I could even think enough to even consider writing and then my brother showed up and I was more concerned with spending time with my family for the holidays instead of writing. And the day before Christmas eve I had only 1 sentence written and knew there was really no point in trying to finish before Christmas. Anywho, to anyone who reads my author's notes, that why I didn't finish before Christmas. Also, this chapter is named after the song 'I Wanna - The All-American Rejects'. Check it out, it's a good song. Anyway, I'm gonna get on with the story now. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

I Wanna

(Roy's POV)

I awoke that morning with a warm pressure on my chest. My eyes slowly opened and I starred at an unfamiliar ceiling. I blinked in confusion before looking around the room. My brain finally realized where I was when my eyes landed on the young blonde laying on my bare chest. I smiled softly and closed my eyes again, fully contented to snuggle. My eyes snapped open at the sudden realization of exactly _who_ I was snuggling with. I sat up quickly, shoving the blonde by accident in the process. Ed hit the ground with a thump, taking the comforter with him as he tumbled off the bed. I frantically grasped at the bottom sheet to stay covered as I heard Ed groan from the floor after being awoken so violently.

The blonde cracked one eye open and looked at me with tired eyes. "What the fuck, Roy?" he asked.

I just starred at him in horror. "Do you remember what we did last night?"

ed let a small smile grace his face. "Yeah, I do." he paused and looked up at me. "Thank you."

I crawled over the bed, grabbing my pants and boxers, trying to get dressed as fast as possible. "No, no. Not 'thank you'! This is bad, this is...really really bad. I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I broke the law!" Ed starred at me with a raised brow. "And I'm a cop! Oh, God, what am I gonna do?!"

Ed's face fell. "You regret it."

"Hell yeah I regret it! I-" I stopped at the hurt look on the boy's face. "Oh, Ed, no. I don't regret it like that. In that way it was...wow. But.. just... it was wrong. You're so young and I'm a police officer and I just wasn't thinking." Ed's expression stayed the same as he just starred at me. I sighed. "I'm gonna shut up now."

We sat quietly for a moment, just starring at each other. We both jumped when several loud knocks sounded at the door. "Edward! Open this damn door!" his father bellowed.

"Shit." Ed whispered, shoving me towards the window roughly. "You have to leave right now."

"But I'm in my underwear." I protested as Ed quite literally threw me out the window. I stood in the alley and starred into his room. "But what about my clothes?!"

The boy glared and pelted my jeans at me, hitting me in the face before slamming his window closed and pulling the shade down. I sighed and turned my attention to the street and a couple walking their dog staring at me. I raised my eyebrows and tightened my lips, "How's it goin'?" They stared wide-eyed as I opened my own window and hopped inside.

-000-

(Ed's POV)

I haphazardly pulled on some pants and swung my door open, revealing my father's angry face. "Hey Dad! I bet you want breakfast. You know what they say, 'It's the most important meal of the day'. I'll go fix you some right now!" I said cheerfully, trying to keep him from questioning the locked door and delayed response. I dashed to the kitchen, _praying_ dad would follow.

And follow he did. "What the hell are you so happy about?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I tensed a moment but recovered quickly. "Well, why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful... uhh... Tuesday?" Dad raised an eyebrow at me. "You get my point! It's a nice day."

I prepared breakfast for my father, Al stumbling in just as I finished. It was so good to get to eat again, especially the food I cooked. Before I did all the work and got no reward. But now things were different. I got food _and_ I got to sleep with Roy Mustang. Oh, yes, life was good. Even if he did regret it.

-000-

I scurried to my room to get dressed for school and start the day. I was running late and had to get dressed and pack my bag in only a couple minutes. I dug through my drawers, looking for a shirt to wear but came across nothing appealing. as I turned to search the laundry basket, my foot grazed a soft fabric. I looked to my feet and saw an inside out dark gray t-shirt. I tilted my head and picked the garment up and turned it right side out. After studying the shirt for a minute I realized where I'd seen it. Only for a moment before it was pulled off of Mustang's body.

I held it gently. The was Roy's shirt. It was simple but beautiful. I sat there holding it for a minute before pulling it over my head. It was as good a shirt as any other to wear. It was rather large on me but I didn't really care. I was fully clothed and ready for school. I grabbed my backpack and left my room, hitting my fist on Al's door as I passed to tell him we needed to get moving. As I walked into the living room I stopped in my tracks. "What the hell is he doing here?!" I asked angrily, pointing a finger at Harrison.

Harrison chuckled maliciously. "Why, I'm taking you to school."

I gawked at him. "But you're pissed at me!"

The man shrugged. "Just because you're a slut doesn't mean I'm not still physically attracted to you. Besides, I'll pay you back for that later."

"I think the black eye is payback enough."

"Oh, not even close."

-000-

I sat at lunch, picking at my fries. I could finally eat and today I just didn't _want_ food. All I could think about was the night before.

_I drew back breathlessly from the kiss and quickly moved in for more. I felt Roy's tongue on my lips, begging for entrance, which I gladly gave him. I ran my hands up his back and through his hair, moaning into the kiss. we moved our way back onto the bed and I pulled at his shirt. "Are you sure about this?" I panted as we parted for air. _

_"Yes, I've never wanted anyone this much before." He whispered lovingly between kisses as he made his way down my neck. I tilted my head to the side to grant him more access. "You're so beautiful." I tensed at his words. "Inside and out." he added with a soft kiss to my forehead. _

_I smiled, helping him remove my shirt and watched patiently as he took off his own. Boy, was he gorgeous, and he was mine. He leaned down over me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before sliding down my body and - _

"Thinking dirty thoughts?"

I snapped out of my memory and looked up into violet eyes. "Huh?" I asked stupidly.

Envy laughed. "Ah, you naughty, naughty boy."

I glared. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw, you know I'm just messin' with ya, short stuff. So what's up?"

I looked away. "The sun." (1) I grumbled before turning back to him to give a serious answer. "Nothing really. You?" I asked.

"About the same. " Envy said before leaning in towards me. "But I have some questions for you."

I raised an eyebrow half-heartedly. "Oh really?"

"What's your relationship with Harrison?" he asked, a serious look on his face.

I tensed a bit. "What do you mean?"

"He's always hanging around you and picking you up from school and I wanna know why?"

"He's just my dad's best friend. But I could ask the same of you!" I argued. We stared challengingly at each other. He could see right through my lie and I knew it. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Envy smirked and offered his hand for a shake. "Deal." we shook hands and he sighed. "I'll go first. He's -"

"Edward." Harrison interrupted.

I grit my teeth. "What do you want?!" I growled.

Harrison leaned in towards my ear. "Don't get bitchy with me, boy. Just come to my office." He whispered.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. let's go."

I groaned and stood to follow Harrison back to his office. I looked back at Envy. "Tomorrow. Right here. You're telling me." I said before bounding after Harrison.

-000-

I entered the office and heard the door close and lock behind me. I waited patiently and wasn't the least bit surprised when Harrison's arms encircled my shoulders. "I finally have you all alone." He muttered menacingly before moving an arm to my neck and tightening his hold on me. I immediately clutched at his arm, trying to pry it off so I could breath. "I can finally do what I please with you and not have your father telling me not to hurt his 'precious little baby'. You act like you're so innocent, but I know the truth you little slut." He loosened his arm enough to grant my lungs a little oxygen. "Where did you get this shirt, huh? I know it's not yours." Harrison snarled.

I pulled at his arm, gasping for as much air as I could take in. "It was in one of my drawers. I don't know where it came from!" I lied.

"Bullshit. Stop lying to me you brat."

"It's true!"

Harrison growled and released my body and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Fine. I'll buy your little lie for now but don't think I won't figure it out." he said before he spat on my face and released my chin from his grasp.

I grimaced at the sap-like liquid dripping down my cheek. "Ew." I mumbled.

"Oh, get over it." he said, stalking around his office like a predator, fingers twitching in irritation. (2)

I moved to his desk and grabbed several tissues and wiped the spit from my face. "I'm sure I will, but that doesn't make it not disgusting." I replied as I tossed the tissues in the garbage can. "So...can I go now?"

Harrison stopped his pacing and turned to look at me. "Go? Oh, no, my dear. You're staying here until I get bored with you."

I glared. "You can't do that."

"Oh really?"

"I'll tell my father." I argued defensively as he advanced on me.

"He won't care. No one will _ever_ care, because no one gives a fucking rat's ass about you!" I squeezed my eyes shut as his lips crushed onto mine and just did my best to bear it.

-000-

Two and a half hours later, as the school day was drawing to a close and the afternoon announcements were being read over the intercom, I sat in a chair in Harrison's office, chewing on a pen. He'd fucked me twice, I was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home. Though, I had to admit, the thought that Roy might be there boosted my energy a bit. I sighed and stood to stretch my legs. I figured that I'd be going home soon some way or another, even if it was in that bastard's truck. He couldn't keep me here forever even if he wanted to. Harrison finished the announcements and rung the bell, releasing the other students. I immediately heard the sound of chatter and lockers in the hall as the other students all headed home after a hard day at school. ...Lucky bastards.

They didn't have to deal with a pedophilic vice principal like I did. Oh, goody, he's looking at me in that 'come-over-here-and-love-on-me' kind of way that makes me want to throw up. God, I hate him.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

I cocked my raised my eyebrows in surprise. He was asking _me_? And he was willing to oblige if I said yes? What the hell? "You...you're asking me?" I questioned in return.

Harrison rolled his eyes. "No, I'm asking the chair you're sitting on." he replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm asking you!"

I sat quietly for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'd like to go home."

Harrison stood from his desk and headed for the door. "Alright, let's go." I hesitantly followed. This was Harrison, and with Harrison there was _always_ a catch when he did something for you. My mind flashed back to the last time he did a 'good deed' for me by taking me to the hospital and I shuddered. We walked quickly through the hallway towards the parking lot. Students moving out of our way as we approached. That was probably the only good thing about being with Harrison. Students feared him so we got through the hallway with ease.

As we approached Al, waiting for me where he always did, Harrison grabbed the back of my brother's shirt and pulled him along. We reached the truck and I hopped in, sitting between Harrison and Al, with my leg near the stick shift. (3) Harrison slid into the driver's seat and we headed down the road. About a minute into the drive I felt that bastard's hand on my knee. I attempted to pull away but Harrison just tightened his grip and cast a swift glare at me. Jackass. We reached the house and I bolted out of the vehicle and ran to the door, throwing it open.

As I hoped, Roy was sitting with my father and the other customers, looking rather uncomfortable. "Okay! Let's see, eeny meeny miny mo, yada yada yada, you are it!" I said, directing my final point at Roy. "Alright, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him from the couch.

"Edward!" Dad called.

I poked my head out from behind the wall dividing the living room and hallway. "Yeah?" My father glared and crossed his arms in disapproval. "I'm just doin' my job." I replied smugly and entered my room with Roy, locking the door behind us. I pushed the man on the bed and hopped on top of him. "Hey baby, what's up?"

Roy's cheeks turned bright red and he looked away. "Don't be so bashful, we've seen each other naked before, remember?" I ran my hand down his chest. "I've been thinking about last night all day." I purred. Roy tensed and pushed me off. He was blushing head to toe and glared daggers at me as I rolled on the floor laughing. (4)

"What's so funny?" He growled, trying to calm himself.

"You should've seen your face!" I choked out. "It was priceless!"

Roy gawked. "That was a joke?!"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Yeah. I wanted to see how long it took you to kick me off. I expected you to do it around 'hey baby' but you waited. You're a horny bastard, aren't you?" I laughed again as his previously receding blush returned. "Oh, relax, I'm only joking. I'm not some freak who'll fuck everything with a pulse like Harrison is."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

I shrugged it off. "Never mind. So I take it you wanted to ask me something."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you what's..." he paused and looked me over, staring intently at my chest. "Is that my shirt?"

This time it was my turn to blush as I worried the bottom of the shirt. "Uh... y-yeah it is. I needed something to wear."

"Well can I have it back?"

"No!"

Roy's face lit with surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I- I just really like it, okay. Can I keep it?"

Roy stared a moment. "So, you want me...to give you my shirt... that I was wearing before we...had...sex?" I bit my lip and nodded. He scratched the back of his head. "Um, why?"

"Because, as lame and cheesy as it may sound, I can honestly say that last night, with you, was the best night of my entire life and I wanted something to remember it." I said quickly.

The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, fine. You can keep it."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome." he grumbled.

I sat next to him on the bed. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Roy blinked several times and scratched the back of his neck. "Y'know, I really can't remember anymore."

I smirked. "Aw, well I know something much...better...we can do." I said suggestively, straddling the man's hips.

"Come on, Ed, don't -"

I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "don't start with that 'it's not right' mumbo jumbo again. We both want it so let's just go with it." I moved my finger from his lips and kissed him softly. "I really have been thinking about you all day." I whispered quickly when I pulled back for air.

Slowly, but surely, Roy began to kiss me back. "Alright, let's do it." he said breathlessly before moving his attention to my neck.

-000-

Later that night, Al was laying on my floor tossing a tennis ball in the air as I helped him study for his exams. (5) We had only one more week to study and we had to do well. "Okay, what is the by-product of refining crude oil?"

"Gasoline." Al answered, throwing the ball to me.

"Very good. What's the AFL and when was it created?" I asked, tossing it back.

"The American Federation of Labor, created in 1886."

I sighed and put down his study guide. "That'll do for now." I said. "So, what's up with your life?"

Al watched the ball as it went in the air. "Uh, not much. Just studying and hanging out with Winry. She misses you, y'know." he caught the ball on its decent before throwing it back in the air. "And yourself?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Studying, fighting with Dad, I slept with Roy, Harrison being a perv. Same old same old." I replied casually.

Al gawked at me. "What did you say?!" he yelled, the ball hittign him in the face. "Ow."

"Harrison's a perv?" I asked innocently.

"Before that."

"Studying?"

"After that."

"Fighting with Dad?"

"Ed!"

"Fine! I slept with Roy." I said.

"Oh, my God! when? how? where? How many times?" he asked, sitting up to look at me.

I scratched my neck. "Uh, last night, I don't know it just kinda did, here, and twice?"

Al stared for a moment. "...Snap." (6)

-000-

The next day arrived and I anxiously awaited lunch. I had to admit I was curious of what Envy had to tell me. I wondered if he was like me. I needed someone to talk to. not that Al wasn't a good listener, he was, but he just didn't ever _completely_ understand what I was going through.

The lunch bell rang and I practically flew from my desk. I approached the cafeteria doors, but was prevented from entering by a pair of hands grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me from the doorway. "Harrison, I swear, leave me alone or I'm going to fucking _murder_ you." I growled.

Lips were pressed near my ear. "Sorry to break it to you, babe, but I ain't your little lovebird coming to whisk you away to his dungeon of horrors." Envy snickered.

"Oh, it's only you." I said with a sigh of relief.

Envy released me. "C'mon, let's go outside."

I nodded slowly. "O-okay."

We made our way outside and sat down under a large oak tree. The two of us sat in silence before the teen finally spoke. "...I promised I'd tell you my relationship with that bastard. So, here it is." Envy paused and picked at his nails before releasing a heavy sigh. "William James Harrison Sr... blood type AB, birthday June 13th, and the biggest pervert in the world..." he took and deep breath and looked at me. "...Is my father."

-TBC-

(1) Lol, an inside joke between me and Shelby. xD

(2) Something I recently noticed I do when I'm annoyed. I snap my fingers or they twitch. It's weird. O.O

(3) Gah, stick. I haaatttee driving stick. It's too hard. Dx

(4) I seriously almost wrote 'Rofl' there. xD

(5) Just thought I'd add that since I wrote this during exams. The questions are actually right off one of my own study guides. xD

(6) Al seems like the type to say 'Snap'. Plus I love that word (Shelby: Hahaha! who doesn't like that word? It's an action word and an 'OMG' word!) and say it all the time.

A/N: Wow, there were a lot of those this time. Sorry for any typos, I didn't bother to read it over after I finished typing it up. Sorry. Anyway, I really wanted to drag out the whole Envy thing longer and I'm sorry La Salle De Bain, but I couldn't think of anymore things to stall it an needed a cliffhanger. She advised me to drag y'all along a while and I really wanted to but couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and hand it over to Shelby and be on my merry way. Peace and love!

E/N: Sorry it took so long. My bad this time. Divorce is rough. So don't kill the Rikku, she's been flogging me. When Envy said lovebird a picture Rikku drew popped into my mind. And Ava (Shelby's birdie. May he rest in peace) wasn't evil!


	11. 4 years too late? AN

Hey so...It's been a while, huh? Like 4 years. So umm...yeah. I last updated this when I was 17. I am now 21 and a LOT has happened since then. I'm honestly not really into FMA anymore, though it still holds a very special place in my heart. I have gone through a number of fandoms since my last update but currently I'm happily sitting in the Rise of the Guardians fandom. But in any case, So, I was reading over some of y'all's reviews and it made me smile and kinda miss all this and feel really bad about just up and leaving. So uh, I was considering the possibility of trying to pick this back up since there honestly wasn't a lot left. My concern is mostly there are so many things in the earlier chapters I kinda cringe at but I don't feel like going back to fix them. The other option is I considered just posting a summary of everything that WAS going to happen but I don't know, and my memory is a tad fuzzy on what I even had planned aside from a few big details. But uh, yeah...if there's still someone out there, anyone at all, just let me know and I'll see what I can do? I'll try. I've spent the past 3 years developing an original series with some friends so that eats up a lot of my creative juices xD;; Anyways, yup. ...(slinks back into hole).


End file.
